Their Hero
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: Link is now residing with the Romani sisters after saving the world from destruction by the Mask of Majora. Link is happy there...save for the fact that he's having crushes on the two young women. However, the sisters are starting to have feelings for him as well...things will start to get interesting from hereon in. Love triangle. Cremia/Link/Romani. High T-rating.
1. Ranch Life and Love Problems

****Hey all! Now I'm doing a Zelda story! I really should stop making new stories when I need to update my other ones. XD Well anyways, I might as well go ahead and explain myself with this one!****

 ** **Ever since I've beaten Majora's Mask 3D(which MM is my FAVORITE Zelda game ever), I decided to make something in commemoration of it! And what else but with a romance/humor love triangle story with Romani/Link/Cremia? 8D ...Now before you get really weirded out by the possibility of Cremia and Link being romantically involved, this story will be an AU where Link was 12 in MM, so he'll be 15 when three years pass in this story. Which means Cremia will still be 17 in MM but will be 20 when three years pass as well. So NO WORRIES! :P By the way, Romani will be fifteen as well in this story. :)****

 ** **But yeah, I think the whole setting of Romani Ranch in MM was really cute, interesting, and pretty dark, considering that at the Final Day, Cremia was letting Romani drink the special milk Chateau Romani(milk that's mixed with alcohol?) so it would numb her senses so she won't feel the evitable death of the moon crashing onto the land of Termina. I mean DANG MAN, that is DARK! So I thought it would be cute in this little AU, that the sisters would try to win the affections of Link, all the while Link trying not to let his hormones get in the way. XD I'm going to try to keep this a HIGH T-rating as it will include some suggestive themes and sexy situations. Actually, to be honest, I don't know where I'm going with this story. I mean, I kind of do, but I haven't really thought of an ending yet. So far, I'm just having fun with it! However, just to let you all know, there won't be any sex in this story. Nope, nada. Sorry, I will not go that far. :P****

 ** **But again though, it won't be anything graphic or adult, so no worries on that. ;D****

 ** **Anyways, on with the story! But first and lastly, the disclaimer! :D****

 ** **Disclaimer: Majora's Mask and the Zelda games are owned by Nintendo, Eiji Aonuma, and Shigeru Miyamoto. I'm just doing this for fun. ;)****

 ** **[EDITED: 2/22/2018]****

* * *

 ** **~O Their Hero O~****

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon at Romani Ranch, and Link, who is 15, was working out at the ranch, riding his horse Epona as he rounded the remaining cattle outside. When he gathered the last of them into the new barn that was constructed a year ago, Romani(who was also 15) was waiting for him out in front of the barns doors, with a big smile on her cute face.

"That's the last of them!" Link said to the young farm girl in a slightly low but boyish tone, still mounted on his steed. Out with the green tunic and hat that he wore when he was twelve and in with a brown plain long sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants, which was his work clothes for the ranch. Working at the ranch certainly did wonders for his teenage body, as his abs were sculpted as well as the toned, defined muscles underneath the shirt.

"Thanks, Grasshopper!" she said, her voice still having that adorable tone even as a teenager. Her attire was a simple white shirt with a brown skirt. Her red hair still looked vibrant as ever and has grown even more lovely for her age, her height being 5'6" – Link was an inch taller than her -, her hips quite developed for her age, while her chest developed as well, her bindings covering her slightly ample sized bust.

Link chuckled at the nickname and got off Epona, "No problem! Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Well, you could carry some of this last bit of hay for me!" Romani said with a cute smile as she gestured the hay that was next to her.

"Sure thing!" Link said with a smile back.

Link, the hero of Hyrule AND Termina(and possibly the whole world), was now residing over at the ranch. Not because he didn't want to go back to Hyrule, but mostly because he felt really appreciated here, and he became really close to the people that he helped. Even though Hyrule __was__ his home, he got to know everybody so well in Termina, that he had somewhat of a connection to them. Everyone in the city of Clock Town was grateful for his efforts(even though most didn't know how he'd done it, but they were grateful nonetheless), and threw the festival back on in commemoration of Link.

Cremia and Romani, seeing that there was going to be a tomorrow, also came to the festivities to see what had happened during that supposed final night. They were shocked to see that Link had been the main center of the party. Link told them everything that happened, to the Four Giants, to the Moon, to the evil mask of Majora and how he destroyed it. Romani was instantly enthralled and believed everything that he said, whereas Cremia was also amazed; so amazed, that she didn't know if she could believe Link or not. But after seeing the boy in action with a bow against the masked Gorman brothers, and all the townspeople celebrating this feat that Link did, she started to believe that this young boy must have saved Termina.

As Link announced that he has to go back to his land, the townspeople begged him to stay with them, including Romani. After much consideration, he decided to stay just a little while. Until a while turned into days, and then weeks, to months, and soon to three years. Of course, he has to have a place to stay at the time, and the ranch sisters, Cremia and Romani, welcomed him with open arms. He said he didn't want to be a bother, but Romani insisted, as well as Cremia, saying that it was of no problem and they can let him sleep in the 'extra' bed in their room. Besides they needed a 'man' around the house to help them out with the ranch work, and since he was a big hero, they would think that chores wouldn't be too much of a hassle for him. Seeing why not, and him genuinely liking the two kind sisters, he decided to stay with them, helping them on the ranch.

The first time on the job over at the ranch has been an interesting experience; it was actually a lot of work! He respected them before, but now he had found an even newer respect for them if this is what they had to do for a living! Nevertheless, he never complained as he earned his keep.

However as two years passed, he started to feel a little funny inside whenever he's with the beautiful sisters. He didn't think anything about it at first, thinking it was just growing pains…until he realized it was the worst kind of growing pain.

He was developing crushes on the girls.

He denied it at first during the first year, but when the second year came along, he started to stare at them for short periods of time. He really didn't want to think of his co-workers this way and should act completely professional. But he was a growing boy, and hormones were slowly taking over in his mind. He had been an adult once, and it had been __agonizing__ to be around with so many beautiful women, trying to resist the urge not to act like a weirdo in front of them.

Now that he's a young man again, it's getting pretty hard to not let his mind wander back to these gorgeous women that he's working with now. He also can't seem to take his eyes off of the young ladies…attributes.

Romani beamed, "Great! Here, help Romani with this." She went to the bundle of hay and bent over to pick all of it up.

Link's eyes instantly wandered over to Romani's backside, as it pooched out through the skirt. It was quite a nice posterior; it wasn't small, but it wasn't overly huge either. For a fifteen-year-old girl, it was actually quite attractive, as it had some curve to it. She then squatted to pick up more of the bundle of hay, making her butt look more noticeable. The skirt that was tucking her shirt in also emphasized her hips really well.

Link gulped and blushed. He __really__ likes how she squats…

She then stood up, turned around, and carried the bundle of hay to Link, whom she couldn't see his blushing face and said, "Here you go!"

Link snapped out of his thoughts and said, "U-um, thanks!" he grabbed all of it, turned away from her, and quickly went inside the barn where the cattle are.

Romani blinked as she noticed his odd behavior as he left. She twisted her lips in thought, but she soon made a realization. Looking down at her clothed figure, she placed her hands on her well-budded hips and swished them from side to side. She looked back at her bottom and noticed how it pooches through the thin material of the skirt.

Smiling at the possibility she thought, __'Grasshopper must've been checking me out! Hehe! If that's the case, Romani should tease him more often!'__

Romani was obviously infatuated with the young hero, ever since he saved her and her sister's cows from the ghost aliens. He really admired his heroic and expert archery, so much that she wanted him to teach her how to use a bow. She remembered Link being close to him one time when they were thirteen, showing her how to use one expertly by directing her arms on the bow. She could just __feel__ his defined muscled arms around her while his strong hands directed her own arms, as well as feeling his rock hard abs on her back…

She blushed a dark shade of red as she put her hands on her cheeks, a goofy smile on her face. _ _'Ooooh, I would just love for those hands to touch me again…'__ she blinked, and shook her head, __'Whoa! Hold on there! Don't tarnish your relationship with Grasshopper because you have the hots for him! Remember what Big Sis said! Seriously, he's your co-worker! I mean, sure he's incredibly handsome…and absolutely chiseled…and so gorgeous with all that sweat dripping on his body…'__ Romani patted her face, ' _ _Stop it!'__

He was just a business partner and a good friend…yes…that's who he is to Romani…

…Her good sexy friend who was also her hero in her time of need...

Romani frowned in irritation. She sighs and mutters with her hands on her hips, "Romani needs to be distracted…" She then perked up, "I know! I'll do my cartwheels!" so she did just that as she started to practice her cartwheels around the barn. Sure she was slacking off, but she needed to clear her mind away from these thoughts of her male friend…

* * *

Meanwhile, Link was carrying the hay into the barn, which should have felt natural to the hero turned ranch hand—he was used to much heavier—but lately, he'd been acutely aware of not just Romani's body, but his own as well when he feels flustered. He tries not to think of the girl's stunning looks, all the while carrying his load, but his legs and eyes seem to want to return to Romani for another peek of her beauty. Once he reached inside the barn, he breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped the hay on the ground.

"Oh good! It looks like we have enough fodder. Did Romani gather the eggs yet?" Link heard Cremia's voice.

Link muttered a "Not yet." He looked up…

…to suddenly be met with a different obstacle.

His desire to go back to Romani abruptly vanished, as he stared at Cremia.

Cremia was a __goddess__ of a woman. While her younger sister was beautiful, the oldest was drop-dead __gorgeous__. Her body __bloomed__ in the course of three years, her everyday work blouse and skirt emphasizing her figure really well. It was quite tight around the chest area and around the posterior, the thrifty ranch manager apparently not seeing any need to replace them.

She was quite developed back then, but now at the age of 20, her appearance was quite borderline voluptuous. Her hair was still long and vibrantly red like Romani's, shining beautifully to frame her attractively cute face. Her arms were toned from the buckets and bottles of milk that she carries around the ranch all the time, as well as her legs, which were thick to begin with, looked toned from all the walking she does at the ranch. Her long skirt's thin fabric slightly emphasizes the outline of her legs whenever she walks, as well as the way the top of her skirt hugs her child-bearing hips.

But Cremia's more noticeable features were, of course, her large bust(that was also wrapped in bindings) and her big round backside. They were nicely proportioned as they go really well with her hourglass figure.

Surely, her presence was a sight to behold.

Cremia was sitting on a stool, milking the cows when she asked Link her question. She turned her lovely head to Link, and said in her angelic voice, "I'm sorry Link, I didn't hear you. Could you say that again?"

"U-uh…" Link tried not to blush and be infatuated with her beauty. He then remembered what he said. "N-Not yet."

Cremia smiled a beautiful smile at him, "Well, please do remind her when you can."

"S-Sure! I mean…sure. I-I will. I-Is there a-anything else?" Link cringed as he mentally kicked himself. __'Stop stuttering!'__

The ranch manager blinked a bit at Link's stuttering, but smiled nonetheless, "No, I don't think so. You can rest if you want to."

' _ _Yeah, rest…I just might need that.'__ "O-Okay! T-Thanks!" And with that, Link hurriedly turned around and dashed out of the barn to find Romani.

The ranch manager stares at his retreating figure, frowning at the young man leaving her sight. She probably knows why Link is so flustered around the ranch lately; he was at the age where he's almost reaching to adulthood. He's practically a young man now, and being around two females certainly can make a boy like Link feel anxious and nervous. She briefly wondered if he was told the 'birds and the bees' at one point in his life…

Cremia can't deny that she, along with her sister, are both very attractive. She noticed Romani was growing into quite the lovely young woman, while she herself…well, she can obviously see two big mounds whenever she looks down at her chest. And while her posterior felt full and cushiony, it was an attractive bum. She actually felt a bit self-conscious about her developed looks whenever she walks into Clock Town, as she can feel the men's lecherous eyes on her body.

' _ _At least Link isn't like that…'__ Cremia blinked and blushed a bit at the thought. __'Oh dear…'__ she shook her head, __'No, do__ not __think that! He's five years younger than you! That's a taboo in itself!'__

She sat there on her stool in silence…she sighed.

"Well…it's not that big of an age difference." She muttered quietly to herself.

She sat there in deep thought…

It wasn't just Romani that has a crush on Link; Cremia herself was feeling conflicted with these newfound feelings for the young man as well. He was just twelve at the time when she first met him, and even though he was certainly young back then, he held so much maturity. It also shocked her that a boy that age could handle a bow and a sword so well. At the time, he was a complete mystery to her. However, Link never told them anything about how he learned his archery and swordplay. He mostly kept that to himself, or just say that he learned them at a time when he was young.

Either way, when he took care of the Gorman brothers while she was delivering the milk, she can safely say that Link was definitely a man even before he reached adolescence. He was so…extraordinary, mature, and noble…

She shook her head again. __'My goodness, what is happening to me? He's still a young man!'__

Yes…he certainly is a __man__.

She also noticed how toned Link has gotten. Whenever it's hot outside, Link would always work without his shirt off whenever he rakes loads of hay into the wagon. He may be young but he really does have some __muscle__. Her sister Romani would always try to catch a peek whenever she passes by and works at the ranch. Cremia was guilty of this too, as she looks out the window to see Link doing work while she fixes dinner.

Was it wrong to have feelings for someone that's five years younger than you? She was now twenty, but Link was fifteen! She did find him quite cute when he first came to the ranch, but she felt platonic towards him during that time…however, when he saved her milk from the Gorman brothers, she was __amazed__ by him…maybe that's when it started…

She blushed once more.

' _ _What is__ wrong __with me?'__

Maybe she just wanted to feel true love once more…ever since Kafei married her good friend Anju, she wanted something else to fill that void in her life. Even though it broke her heart that Kafei chose Anju, she couldn't curse them for it. Anju was too much of a good friend, and so was Kafei. Besides, they truly love each other, and that was enough to make her happy. She accepted it.

The question is now; will she come to terms that she likes Link more than just a co-worker and friend?

Taboo or not, she honestly does feel something for Link. She absolutely admires how long he selflessly stayed here to help them out on the ranch, as well as saving the world – no matter how he did it.

But there was also Romani. It was quite obvious that she has a crush on Link. She even told Cremia about it, which she admits that it emitted a spark of jealousy in her. That alone in itself made her feel worse and ashamed. She couldn't be jealous of her own little sister, she practically raised her. She did, however, set some ground rules to Romani on not flirting with her co-worker. Thankfully she understood. She was a smart girl, and she wouldn't do anything to ruin her and Link's relationship.

Cremia definitely knew that Link would never do anything to Romani…or her. Not only Link was mature, but he has honor from what she observed. Whenever they change in their sleeping clothes, Link would always stay downstairs – while he changed himself - and wait for them before they told him he can come up. He was also always patient when they use the tub to wash off, never even thinking of peeking in to see them bathing. He was a __true__ gentleman…

Cremia sighed, __'I wish I had father and mother around to tell me what I should do…'__

She, of course, haven't told Romani about these feelings for Link. What would her younger sister say if she found out that her older sister has some form of crush on her crush as well? She's afraid her sister will be angry at her. Even worse, what if she thinks differently of her for it?

She wishes things were easier…

The cow she was milking 'mooed', snapping her out of her trance.

She blinked, "Oh! Sorry girl." she continued to milk the cow, leaving her thoughts away from Link…for now.

* * *

While Cremia was thinking, Link was trying to put the well-endowed woman out of his mind as he dashed off. He definitely took the advice from the older ranch girl to heart; he really needs the rest as he's been working all day on the ranch. Of course, that's not the only reason why he needs the rest…

' _ _Maybe a good nap will clear my head away from these thoughts…seriously, I can't think of them like this!'__ Link thought as he shook his head.

As he slowed down to a swift jog and exited out of the barn, he stopped to find that Romani wasn't where he left her.

Link looked around the area to see if he can find her anywhere. "Romani?"

It wouldn't surprise Link to know that she was taking another short break. She usually takes one from all the work she's been doing before getting right back to it. Which granted, he can understand why, the work here is kind of tedious at times, but he would never say that to Cremia. However, he really wishes Romani would take her job seriously.

But still, he couldn't help but chuckle at her absence and decides to look for her. He went around the corner of the barn to his right to go and see if she's there.

Link froze.

He found her…but what he found was the site of Romani doing cartwheels.

There were two things about this; the first thing was that while doing cartwheels, gravity was letting her skirt fall down to let Link briefly see her white underwear completed with the tiny bow on the front of it. Seeing them made him blush a scarlet red.

The second thing was…she was cartwheeling nonstop towards Link. He didn't even have the time to tell her to stop, as well to move out of the way – darn hormones kept him in place –, causing her to collide into him.

"ACK!" Romani yelled as her toned legs hit Link.

"AAAH!" yelled Link.

 ** _ **PLOP**_**

"Oof!" Romani grunted as she sat on Link's chest, her legs spread into a V-shape as they pinned his arms, Link's head in the middle of them. Her skirt flopped on the young man's face making his vision obscure.

As soon as the Hero of Time recovered, he lifted his head…

…to see a close-up view of the front of her underwear.

Underneath the skirt, Link was blushing tenfold. And not only could he now fully see her pure whites – and the red bow -, but her beautiful flat stomach as well as her toned inner thighs.

' _ _OH DEAR GODDESSES!'__ Link thought loudly in his head, frozen in place, flushing, and pretty much not saying anything out of pure shock.

Meanwhile, Romani blinked in confusion. "What did I hit?"

It was then what she was sitting on didn't feel like grass…

Blinking once more, she looked down to see…a head shaped bulge underneath her skirt. Startled, she looked behind her to see a torso and a row of pant legs and shoe-covered feet.

She froze…and blushed. She looked down to at the head-shaped bump underneath her skirt. "Grasshopper!?"

"What happened?" said the voice of Cremia as she rounded the corner, "I thought I heard- _ _ROMANI__!" she yelled in shock, seeing the position they were in.

Romani blanched.

"Cremia!?" Link said underneath her skirt in panic. He __really__ didn't want her to misunderstand this situation.

"Romani, what do you think you're __doing__!?" Cremia yelled at her with a stern glare.

The farm-girl stuttered, "R-R-Romani wasn't doing anything! I w-was just-"

"Get up right now!" Cremia said with authority.

Romani 'eeped' as she got up off of Link and walked away from his laying form. Link got up himself and turned around to face the sisters, his face still red.

"I can't believe you!" Cremia scolded her, "What have I told you about flirting at work!?"

"W-Wait-" Link tried to intervene, but it would seem Cremia didn't pay him a bit of attention.

"How can you not be able to control yourself!?"

"B-But-" Romani tried to say meekly but was interrupted by her older sister.

"You should've known better than that!"

"H-Hold on a moment-" Link tried once again, but Cremia still didn't hear him.

"How can you be so careless!"

"B-Big Sis…" Romani tried to reason but sounded miserable.

"Do you have any idea that we're giving him a home and a job!?" Cremia yelled. She really shouldn't be so worked up about this, but honestly, she felt more __betrayed__ than anything, and she's letting her emotions get the better of her. "I can't believe you just let your hormones get in the way taking advantage of Link like that!"

"But Big Sis-"

"No 'buts', Romani! I'm very disappointed in you! You should be __ashamed__ of yourself! You-"

"Cremia!" Link raised his voice, startling the older woman and breaking out of her rant. "It's no one's fault! I was trying to find Romani, and saw that she was just doing cartwheels around the barn! She just accidentally knocked me over, that's all that happened!"

Cremia blinked. She looked at her younger sister, "Is this true?"

Romani nodded, "Yes! What Grasshopper said was true! Romani was just doing cartwheels around the barn cause…Romani was bored, so Romani knocked over Grasshopper while doing so!"

"It's the exact truth! So no one is at fault!" Link confirmed.

Cremia looked at Link, at her sister, and back at Link again.

Link was the most honest and moral person she'd ever known, and he would never lie about something about this. Why would he? Sure, he was a teenage boy and gets flustered when he's around the sisters, but he would __never__ try anything to advance on them. That's one of the reasons why Cremia admires him so much. Link is too respectful, and she trusts him immensely.

She also feels like she should trust her sister on what she said. Maybe she __did__ overreact to the whole situation, letting her jealousy take control of her…

The ranch owner now felt guilty for yelling at Romani and accusing her of sexually harassing Link. With a shameful look, she said to her sister, "Romani…I…I'm sorry. I should've known better."

Romani smiled sweetly at her sister, "It's okay, Big Sis. Romani forgives you."

Cremia smiled as well, happy to know that her sister forgives so easily. "That's good."

Link sighed in relief, although his face was still slightly red. The older ranch woman noticed this and decided that now was probably a good time to talk about the 'problem' that he's having. In private, of course.

For now, she said to her sister, "Well, now that I'm out here, did Link tell you to gather the eggs?"

Romani blinked and shook her head, "No. Grasshopper didn't tell me to gather the eggs."

"Uh, I was going to." Link said, feeling sheepish all of a sudden.

Romani turned to Link, "Oh. Well, okay!" she grinned, "I'll do just that!" she then blushed, looking timid, "Also, sorry again for landing on you…"

Link smiled, "No problem." Realizing how that sounded, his eyes widened, "I-I mean, well, yeah, you know, no harm done. It's-it's…uh…"

Romani couldn't help but giggle, "I know what you mean!"

Link chuckles nervously.

A pang of tiny envy emitted in her stomach seeing their interaction with each other. __'No, don't be jealous! They're just being awkward teenagers.'__ She smiled, pushing the jealousy back, "Well, since you don't have to tell Romani after all, how about you stop and rest for the day, Link?"

"U-uh, sure!" Link said with a nod.

"Alrighty! Now it's time for Romani to get the eggs!" Romani said in loud determination. She then dashed off to the chicken coop near the barn.

Once she was gone, Link said to Cremia, "Well, I'll be taking that nap now."

The ranch manager smiled, "Thanks so much for helping us out, Link."

"Heh, no prob." Link said with a sheepish blush.

When seeing Link blush, Cremia now thought it was the time to confront him, "Actually Link, are you feeling alright lately?"

Link blinked, "Feeling alright? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, have you been feeling…uncomfortable lately?"

"Uncomfortable?" Link said in confusion.

"Like, say…nervous?"

"Uh…no?"

' _ _Oh darn it, he's so cute when he's confused.'__ Cremia sighed, "Link, have you…been feeling antsy around us lately?"

Link looked puzzled for a moment, until his eyes widened in realization, "O-oh! U-uh…" __'Darn it! I don't want Cremia to think I'm some weirdo!'__ "Um…n-no?"

Cremia smiled at Link's excuse for a lie. She decided to stop beating around the bush, "Link, it's okay to feel flustered when you're around us. You're a young man now, and during these times you've lived with us, you're bound to discover some certain…uh," she tried to think of a better phrase for it, "… _ _feelings__ residing inside you."

Link flushed, feeling mortified by this discussion. __'Oh, Goddesses no. Not this.'__ He didn't need to listen to the 'birds and the bees' talk again. He knows where babies come from, he's fifteen! Heck, he's been seventeen once!

"L-Look, I-I know where babies come from." He abruptly said.

Cremia blinked, "Oh…y-you do?"

"Yeah…" His deep blush was a clear enough answer than his words.

' _ _Wow, he's more mature than I thought.'__ "Oh…w-well, I was just…" she cleared her throat, "O-okay then! Um…so…"

They stood there in awkward silence…

' _ _What more__ is __there to say? Should I keep going or…?'__

Link snapped out her thoughts when he said, "I, um…I'm not going to do anything. Honest."

She was confused for a moment at what he meant by that, but quickly understood, "Oh! W…well…" she probably sounded stunned, but in reality, she was touched. She then smiled with sweet sincerity, "Well…that's good to hear."

Link flushed once more, looking down and shuffling his feet sheepishly.

Cremia couldn't help but keep smiling, "Go get some rest Link."

He looked up and smiled back at her, "Thanks, Cremia. For letting me have a home and for taking me in."

She smiled brightly, "I have to repay my little hero somehow."

Link could NOT stop blushing. "Uh...heh, uh, t-thanks…" he cleared his throat, "Well, I-I'll see you all at dinner!"

"See you at dinner, Link!" Cremia said happily. They waved back at each other as Link went to the chateau.

Cremia watched him go, feeling that sense of want in her…she sighed, going back to the barn.

* * *

When Link entered the house, he took a deep breath and let it out.

' _ _Whew…what a day.'__

Right now, he would just like to rest and get a little shut-eye…and not think about Romani's underwear.

He froze at the thought. He shook his head with a flush. __'Yep, sleep is what I need.'__

Link walked over to the stairs and was about to climb them when the door opened. He turned to sound and saw Romani carried a basket full of eggs.

' _ _Wow, she gathers those eggs fast.'__ Thought Link in amazement.

"Hey again, Grasshopper!" Romani said cheerfully. "You just now taking a nap?"

"Heh, yep." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Man, I wish I could take a nap. It's like Big Sis always goes easy on you, but she lets me do more work." She says as she puts the basket of eggs on the counter.

Link chuckled, "Well, you do take breaks more often."

She turned to the young man with a pout, "What's Grasshopper implying?"

He kept chuckling, "Nothing at all."

Link was about to climb the stairs, when Romani suddenly said, "Hey Grasshopper…"

He glanced at the young lady, "Yeah Romani?"

She looked a little shy while she stood there, playing with her fingers nervously, as a blush was on her face. "Um…y-…you didn't happen to see a-anything…did you?"

Link blinked at the question until he realized what she meant. His face lit up red again, "U-uh…" What could he say? He actually __did__ see her underwear, but he didn't want to let Romani think he was some sort of pervert. However, he couldn't lie either. Lying was not one of his strong points.

"Well…I-I, um…w-well, uh…m-maybe?" he said with a wince. __'I got to learn to lie more.'__

Romani glanced down, hiding her blush. "Oh…"

Awkward silence…

Not taking it anymore, Link began to say, "Romani, look, I-I know you didn't mean to…you know, land on me."

The young farm-girl was silent…until she said, "I'm sorry, Grasshopper."

Link chuckled nervously, shaking his head, "Hey, don't worry about it Romani, it was just a simple accident. I'm just sorry you had to get yelled at."

Romani stood there quietly for a bit, then looked up timidly with a slight smile. "Thanks, Grasshopper."

"No problem." Link smiled.

She softly giggled. "Well, have a nice nap, Grasshopper!" she turned around to head to the door, but stopped to say, "Oh, and Grasshopper?"

"Yeah?"

She smirked teasingly and said in a sing-a-song tone, "Romani hopes you like what you __saaa~w__."

…Link's eyes widened, frozen and red-faced.

Romani giggled, "See ya at dinner, Grasshopper!" she then skipped to the door, opened it and left.

The Hero of Time stood there, stunned in silence.

…He kind of wonders if he should take a bath first…

* * *

 ** **Okay! First chapter is done! But for real this time, I will NOT write any new stories from here on in. I need to concentrate on my recent ones that I'm neglecting! D:****

 ** **But do tell me what you think! Does this have promise? If so, give me a review, or a follow and fave if you want! :)****

 ** **Thank you for reading, and keep on rocking everybody! :D****

 ** **-TSP****


	2. Awkward Moments

****Just a little warning; a little bit of sexy stuff happens in this chapter...so BE PREPARED. :O****

 ** **[EDIT: 2/22/2018]****

* * *

After much consideration, Link decided to take a bath before he went to take a nap. He did want to be clean before he does rest. Thankfully, the chateau has indoor plumbing, a thing that amazes Link to this day. Termina was certainly an advanced land, more so than Hyrule, never having any of these luxuries. After putting water into their wooden tub in their wash area, he went back into the kitchen/dining area to get his quiver of arrows that was hanging on the wall, got one of the projectiles out of the quiver, and went back to the tub.

He then stuck the tip of the arrowhead in the tub full of water. Concentrating his magic on the arrow, the water started to bubble slightly. Then after a couple of seconds, it started to bubble more fiercely, making the water hot enough to bathe in.

Link smirked, __'I got to say, having these fire arrows are really handy.'__

When he first test this out, it was three years ago exactly. The girls were in awe at the arsenal that he had, including his magic fueled arrows. Upon asking how he can manipulate magic, Link simply told them that he had learned using magic when he was younger. Romani gushed saying how cool it was at the time, while Cremia was quite surprised at the quantity and experience he had in his weapons.

After seeing that it was an appropriate temperature for him to get in, he set the arrow down on the ground, got a towel, and stripped off his clothes. He dipped himself in the tub, already carrying some soap with him, and began to relax. He made a quick thorough scrub around his body and to wash his hair. Once he was done with that, he relaxed for a bit in the tub.

 _ _'You know, I could probably relax here for a while...'__ Link thought in bliss as he closed his eyes. He had the right idea to take a bath first. It made him wash the uncleanness of seeing Romani's white cotton...

His eyes shot open...

Well...that didn't last long.

He shook his head and decided to think non-sexy thoughts, like...the moon. Dodongos. Octoroks. Gibdos. Ganondorf. Majora. Heck, even cows...

...Which Cremia is probably milking right now...

...Her butt looked even fuller when sitting on that stool.

 _ _'Darn it, stop it!'__ Link groaned as he sank further into the water, half of his face into the tub. However, that thought was all it needed for Link's...'sword to shine'.

 _ _'...Great.'__ Link thought as he uncomfortably shifted in the tub.

One thing that puberty(and the Goddesses, apparently) did to Link, was that it granted him a rather... _ _nice__ blade. One that's fit for a 'hero'...

...Six inches of blade...

 _ _'I'm really glad that I controlled myself to make it not noticeable.'__ Link thought in slight relief. He really didn't want to let any of the girls see his 'shame'. __'Okay, just...don't think about how pretty they are anymore. What's done is done, so just let it ease away..."__

A few minutes later while relaxing in the tub, trying to let 'it' ease off, he drifted off to sleep...

* * *

...Link woke up to the smell of cooking and sounds of pots and pans clanging.

He awoke with a jolt. Looking around, he sees he's in the same wooden tub, the water lukewarm by now.

 _ _'Oh man...how long was I asleep?'__ Link thought as he shook his head.

If he smells something cooking and can hear cookware rattling, then...

Link's eyes widened, __'Oh no! It must be almost six thirty! Cremia is already preparing dinner!'__

He looked around to find his towel, which was right where he left it; near the tub. He got out of the tub, slowly so he won't make enough noise. Nude, he grabbed the towel and started to quietly dry off. Once he was done drying his body and his hair, he wrapped the towel and fixed it around his waist and went to the door, which the lock was still in use. He unlocked it softly and opened it slowly...

He peeked out the door seeing that it was, in fact, Cremia preparing dinner. Her back was facing Link, as it seems that she was engrossed on fixing supper, as she was chopping up vegetables and putting some in a pot. She also looked to be wearing an apron, the strap being tied at the top of her ample backside...

 _ _'Stop looking! Just go up the stairs!'__ Link exclaimed to himself in thought.

With the towel still wrapped around his waist, he made his way out and began climbing the stairs that were next to the washroom. However, the steps on the stairs weren't exactly the quietest in the world, so at the first step, a loud __creak__ was made.

Startled, Cremia turned around...

...to see a chiseled bare-chested Link with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He froze in place.

Cremia froze in place as well, a warm flush on her beautiful face.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds...until Cremia snapped out of it, "Oh! U-um...Link! I-I didn't know you were taking a bath! I'm sorry, I..." she then remembered that the stove was still warming up, and she turned back to it, away from Link's half-naked chest, "I was starting supper..."

"Oh, um...n-no worries. I was just...just done." Link stuttering, trying to be reassuring.

Cremia nodded, still not making eye contact at Link, "Good. I-I'll prepare the food for all of us in about thirty minutes or so."

"Great."

...Link still stood there on the stairs. He didn't want to end the conversation on an awkward note, so he decided to keep talking for a bit, "So, uh, what are we having?"

"Oh, we're having quail, eggplant, and squash," Cremia answered, still not turning around to look at him.

Link's face softened. __'She must be embarrassed...'__ he sighed, "Cremia, don't feel embarrassed, I'm actually at fault here. I've lost track of time and slept in the tub. Really, there's nothing for you to feel bad about."

Cremia stands there while stirring the vegetables. She continued stirring them for a couple of seconds, until she stopped, and cautiously turned around to glance at Link. She smiled appreciatively and said, "Let's just say we're both at fault."

Link smiled back and nodded, "Okay then. But I'm at fault the most." he added.

Cremia giggled, "Alright then. If you say so."

 _ _'She has such a pretty laugh. Just like Romani...'__ Link blinked as his face began to blush, "W-well, I'll just get some clothes on-"

When he said that, he took two steps on the stairs, but while doing that, a nail on the wooden rail snagged onto the towel...making it fall off his lower half.

...He froze when he felt a breeze between his legs.

He looked down...

His eyes were wide as dinner plates.

 _ _'OH CRAP!'__

He quickly looked up at Cremia...

...the young woman just stood there mouth agape, a shocked look on her __very__ red face.

 _ _'Oh...Oh__ my _ _..."__ Cremia thought in awe.

She then quickly snapped out of it. "Oh! U-u-um-" she turned around, now fully invested in cooking supper.

Link just hurriedly snatched his towel and dashed up the stairs, never feeling so mortified before in his entire life. No words were exchanged, Link just bailed and Cremia just kept cooking.

...Silence...

Cremia kept stirring the vegetables...she was still blushing while her face displayed anxiousness.

'… _ _Dear Giants, that was a sight to behold.'__

The door opened suddenly.

"What are you doing!?" Cremia exclaimed in panic at the person who opened the door...which was none other than Romani, standing in the door frame looking rightfully confused.

"What am I doing? I'm coming inside the house..." said Romani.

Cremia blinked. She now blushed out of embarrassment as she stuttered, "I-I mean, w-what are you d-doing... _ _in__ the house?"

Romani raised an eyebrow. "I was done with my chores. I was going to relax for the day and get ready for dinner."

"Oh..." Cremia shook her head, "Uh, um..."

Romani looked at her oddly, "Are you okay, Big Sis?"

"Y-yes, I'm just...tired from working," Cremia said with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

"Well, maybe I can help you prepare dinner?" Romani kindly offered.

Cremia gave her younger sister an appreciative smile, "Actually, that would be nice. Thank you, Romani."

Romani returned the smile happily, "No prob!"

* * *

While they were fixing dinner, upstairs Link was already dressed, wearing his more grown signature green tunic on as well as his white long baggy pants. He was laying straight on his bed, which was situated at a corner near the wall across from the girl's two beds, in front of his cabinet, which was a little way in front of the door. He was completely dry as of now, but he still had an embarrassed and flushed look on his face.

He was trying to sleep; he has been for at least twenty-five minutes now. He decided to just give up and stare at the ceiling, still feeling horrible _ _...__ he curses those stairs to this day.

Now he's afraid to go downstairs because of the awkward tension that'll take place with him and Cremia...

...He hopes she didn't think he did it on purpose.

Link groaned. __'Sometimes I feel like I really am cursed.'__

He could smell the cooking from below as it wafts up through the bottom of the door...

His stomach grumbles.

Link looks down at his stomach with a frown, "Oh no, you're not gonna let me go downstairs. You can just forget it."

He stood there for a moment...

"...Did I just talk to my stomach?" Link said in disbelief.

 _ _'Great. Not only I'm cursed, but I'm going insane too.'__

He laid on his bed in silence...

 _ _'I really need to sleep the shame off.'__ Link thought. He sighed and started to try once more to sleep, not thinking any provocative thoughts about the young women. He drifted off to sleep...

...Five minutes later, a knock was heard.

Link's eyes opened and grunted in frustration. _ _'Yep, I'm cursed.'__

"Grasshopper! Dinner's ready!" Romani's voice can be heard on the other side of the door.

Link's eyes widened as he sat up at the sound of her voice, __'Uh oh. Romani is calling me. Which means Cremia is still embarrassed...'__ he shook his head, __'Oh come on, stop it! You're overthinking things!'__

"Grasshopper?" Romani called again.

"Coming!" Link said as he got off his bed. He walked up to the door and opened it to see a cute smiling Romani.

"Dinner is served!" Romani said happily as she scurried down the stairs.

Link chuckled at her infectious energy. It made him kind of forget about Cremia for a moment...

...And there it was again.

Link sighed through his nose and started to take hesitant steps down the stairs to have dinner with the two beautiful sisters.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Romani was sitting at the right side of the square table, with Cremia sitting at her sister's right on the top side from where he was standing. His seat was on the left side of the table next to Cremia, his food prepared and smelling really good.

His mouth waters at the aroma of the meal. He took a quick glance at Cremia, who was eating her food delicately but was also staring down at it, almost as if she wasn't giving him any eye contact.

 _ _'Yep, this is going to get awkward...'__

Link made his way to his seat and began to dig in on the deliciously prepared food.

Everything was silent for a minute while they ate. Romani noticed this, and her being the energetic girl that she is, was quite confused by it. She still kept eating either way.

Link decided to say something to ease the uneasy tension. He swallowed his food and said to Cremia, "Um, this meal is really great, Cremia."

Cremia started in her seat and looked like she was about to turn her attention to Link, but stopped and continued to gaze at her food. "U-um, t-thank you, Link..."

Link frowned slightly. __'Hoo-boy...this is not gonna be easy.'__

Romani however, was quite perplexed at the tension between them and decided to say something, "Are Grasshopper and Big Sis okay?"

Link and Cremia froze in their seats.

"Um..." Link said with a slight blush on his face.

Cremia cleared her throat, "Uh, yes, we...we just had an embarrassing incident."

Link turned to Cremia with wide-eyed shock. __'What!? Oh gosh, Cremia please, don't tell her that!'__

"Incident? What kind?" Romani asked in interest.

"Oh, nothing! Just...uh...j-just, just..." Link faltered, the feeling of dread in his stomach.

"I accidentally came in the washroom with Link in the bathtub." Cremia finished for him, her face pink.

Romani's eyes went wide. Link just froze, his face brighter than a tomato.

...But then he recollected what Cremia said. __'Wait...she didn't walk right in the washroom...'__ He glanced at her in brief confusion.

"Oh..." Romani said, her expression looking...disappointed? The disappointment on her face wasn't severe, it was just the type that looked like she couldn't get her way...

But it disappeared when she smiled and giggled, "Well, I hope Big Sis didn't see anything she's not supposed to see!"

Cremia's face flushed a bit more, but she shook her head, "No, no...I didn't see anything too...revealing."

Link tried his hardest to not blush even redder as he stared at his food.

Romani giggled again, "Wow, Big Sis, you always told me to knock before entering. You need to follow your own advice sometimes." she teased.

Cremia felt a tad annoyed at her sister's teasing, but she went along with it. "I know, I just...wasn't thinking."

Link glanced at the older woman, feeling really bad for making her lie like that. __'Aw man...now I feel like dirt.'__

Romani just giggled once more, oblivious to what really happened and continued to eat her supper. No one talked any more about Link and Cremia's little 'mishap', as they ate in silence. Although, Cremia and Link felt even more embarrassed as of now...

* * *

It's twenty after seven, and soon, all three have eaten their meals. Romani was first to finish, as she went to the sink to rinse out her plate. As she hummed to herself while using the sponge to scrub her plate, Link and Cremia sat near the table as they wait.

Link glanced over at Cremia, who was quiet during her waiting for Romani to finish rinsing her plate. She looked over at Link for just a brief second and went back to staring at her empty plate.

Link slightly frowned, __'This is unbearable...I need to say something after Romani leaves.'__

Soon enough, Romani put up the clean plate on the counter, turned around and said, "Well, Romani is going to get some clothes and take a bath now! I enjoyed the meal, Big Sis!"

Cremia turned to her with a smile, "I'm glad you did, Romani. I might join you in the washroom in just a moment."

"Okay!" Romani said happily. She turned her attention to Link with a teasing smile, "Now don't go peeking on Romani and Big Sis, Grasshopper!"

Link flushed at the assumption, "Hey, I'm not!" he said defensively. Usually, he would roll his eyes out of humor at that kind of comment, but after the mishap, he's on edge.

Cremia sat there with a blush as well, wondering what his reaction would be if he saw __her__ nude...

 _ _'Oh dear, stop thinking these things!'__ Cremia thought as she wrung her skirt on her lap in an attempt to cancel out any thoughts.

Romani giggled at Link, "Well, just don't be like Big Sis when she opens the door without knocking!" she teases as she made her way up the stairs, passing her sister and Link.

Cremia shot an annoyed glare at her retreating little sister. __'Seriously? Is she going to keep on teasing me with that?'__

Once the young girl went up the stairs, it was just the two of them now...

With a sigh, the ranch owner got up, took her plate and began washing it in the sink.

Link sat in his seat, feeling the anxious pressure on him...

"Um..." Link said, getting Cremia's attention.

She straightened when she heard Link's voice.

"You didn't have to...you know, lie...to cover for me." Link assured her. __'Why did she do it though?'__

She stood there for a moment, pausing from her dishwashing. "It...it's okay..."

Link winced, __'She's not even looking back at me. I can't take this, I need to say something.'__ "Cremia, that was an accident, it __really__ was. The towel got caught on a nail that was on the stairs and-"

"Link."

Said male stopped talking.

"Really, it's okay. I knew it was an accident." She said, with her back still facing him.

"Oh...okay..." Link still looked unsure, "But...are you __sure__ it's...um, __okay?__ I mean...well, you're not...looking at me."

Cremia blushed, thankful that she still has her back facing Link. __'Oh darn it! I have to face him eventually...'__ she took a deep breath, __'Okay...just...turn around...and tell him it's okay. Don't think of him nude...along with that...that...oh my...'__

"Cremia?"

"Eep!" she said and turned around with wide eyes, blushing a deep crimson.

Link blinked. When seeing her blush, he can probably figure out what she's blushing on about, "Uh..." he started to blush as well.

 _ _'Dang it, the Goddesses are perverts. Seriously, even when I was seventeen, I think it grew an inch...'__

"Um...y-yes?" Cremia said, breaking out of Link's thoughts. He sees that her eyes were now focusing on him, her face still red.

 _ _'Okay, she's looking at me. That's a good sign.'__ "W-Well-"

He paused on what he was going to say when he heard Romani coming down the stairs. Romani was carrying her nightgown and underwear, humming the entire way as she was completely oblivious to the tension in the room. She went inside the washroom, closing the door.

Once she did, Link sighed. He quietly said to the older woman, "Look, Cremia...we can both say that what happened was... _ _beyond__ awkward, but...don't, you know, let it get to you. It was just a random mishap, nothing more. Don't let...um..." he blushed again, turning to the washroom door. He can hear the water running, so Romani must've turned on the faucet, preparing the water in the tub. He turned back to Cremia and finished, "Don't let seeing me nude bother you. I mean, what's done is done, so we can just move on."

Cremia stared at him, amazed at how mature he's acting. She actually felt a little silly for acting so embarrassed about all of this. Granted, there __was__ a reason to be embarrassed, but now she felt a little better once Link talked to her about it. She smiled at him in appreciation, "Link...thank you."

"No problem." Link scratched his right cheek sheepishly, "Besides, this really __is__ all my fault. I mean, I forgot to bring my clothes in the washroom. I just pretty much just dove right in the tub."

Cremia giggled, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Link. I should've checked the washroom myself to see if you were in there."

"Cremia, seriously, don't blame yourself. I was the one that accidentally flashed you."

She giggled some more, "Well, you certainly had nothing to be ashamed of."

...Pause...

Realizing what she said, her eyes widened in shock. Link just sat there frozen as he blushed, his face looking expressionless and blank.

Cremia tried to cover her little slip-up. "I-I mean, what I meant to say is, that, um, you __shouldn't__ be ashamed! ...Wait, no, I meant-"

Just then the washroom door opened, revealing Romani as she stepped out, "Okay! Bath water is in the tub! Hey Grasshopper, could you use some of those fancy fire arrows to warm up the water in the tub?"

Link turned to Romani in his seat, "U-Um, s-sure!" he got up from his chair and made his way to the arrows in his quiver rather quickly. Cremia cringed as Link was getting the arrow, which he grabbed one and rushed to the washroom, passing Romani as he entered.

 _ _'Oh goodness, why did I say that!?"__ Cremia thought in embarrassment.

Romani turned to her sister, "Hey, aren't you going to get your nightgown, Big Sis? Once Grasshopper gets the water boiling, we can go on in!"

Cremia snapped out of her mortification, "Um...yes. Sorry, I was cleaning my plate...thoroughly." she lied, making her gut be filled with guilt. She put her plate up and made her way up the stairs. Once she went to their room, she placed a hand on her face and shook her head in shame, __'Oh my gosh, what am I doing? I'm lying to my own sister!'__

She let go of her face and took a deep breath, "Well, it's not like I kissed him or anything..." blushing at the thought of that, she shook her head once more to clear her mind. Once she regained herself, she went to her and Romani's cabinet that was next to Link's nightstand and close to her sister's bottom part of her bed. She squats down to the bottom drawer to get her frilly white nightgown, as well as her underwear.

Once Cremia has the nightgown in her hands, she looks at it for a moment.

The nightgown looks like it still fits...kind of. She wore it when she was fifteen, which she was 5'5" at that time and it was a good size for her once petite figure. However, her figure and height changed drastically over the years, her being 5'8", an inch taller than Link. The hem used to stop to her shins, whereas now it stops at the knees. Not only that, but ever since she grew more into her curves, the parts of her nightgown were a little mostly tighter around the chest(since her breasts started growing three sizes after she was fifteen), and around her child-bearing hips, which they were budded when she was sixteen.

The funny thing is, even though Cremia was quite the developed looking young woman, she was actually the late bloomer, as Romani bloomed earlier when she herself turned fifteen, her bust being one size bigger than her sister, being an inch taller, and having budding hips, unlike Cremia when she was her age. She actually never felt jealous about that, she just felt happy to know that Romani was a healthy girl.

Cremia giggled, __'We definitely gotten our looks from our mama.'__ However, her lips twisted thoughtfully. __'...Although, they say milk does a body good...'__ she glanced down at her large chest, __'...Actually, I have been eating and drinking a good amount of cheese and milk lately...huh. I think I need to cut down on the dairy. ...You know, Romani has been consuming much of that as well...I should probably not let Romani eat and drink too much of it. Although she is a healthy girl, I really don't want her to get too much attention from the wrong kind of men.'__

After that internal debate, Cremia holds up the nightgown as she studied it for a moment, humming in thought while looking at it. __'I should probably get a new nightgown and give my old one to Romani. Hers is kind of too small for her as well...'__

She heard a knock on the opened door. Cremia turned her head to the sound to see that it was none other than Link standing in the door-frame. Surprised, she looked at the young man, and then down at the nightgown that she has in her hands. Heat risen up in her face, she dropped the nightgown while she was squatting. "L-Link! Um..."

"H-Hey, Cremia. Um...the bath water is ready. Romani is already inside the washroom." Link said, looking somewhat bashful as he occasionally glanced at the floor.

Cremia cringed, __'Oh dear...'__ "Um...Link, about what I, uh... _ _said__ , um-"

"You know," Link intervened, pausing for a moment before he, to her surprise, chuckled. He looked up from the floor at her with a shy smile, "Don't worry about it. I know you weren't trying to lay a move on me. You were just making me feel good about myself." he said with a blush, "It's just that I'm really kind of, um...self-conscious around that part of my body."

 _ _'I don't see why you should be.'__ Cremia shook her head her head to clear away any naughty thoughts, "Oh, w-well..." she tried to think of something to say, but she didn't trust her voice, fearing she'll say something just as embarrassing. What else can she say? 'Yeah, you don't need to be self-conscious about that area __at all__.'? She really didn't know what to say or do.

Link, spoke for her, however, "You don't have to say anything. I mean, I think even if we do say anything, it'll make it even more awkward. So...don't worry about it, Cremia. Thanks for the compliment." he said with a warm smile.

The ranch owner gazed at him in awe once more, mouth partly opened. "Um..." Her mouth formed into an even sweeter and warmer smile. "Thank you, Link."

"No problem." Link said with a sheepish smile.

Cremia giggled, "Well then, I guess I'll go down to the washroom now." she smiled once more at him, "Thank you again, Link, for the talk."

Link nodded with a grateful smile. Cremia picked up her nightgown, stood up, and made her way out of the room, which Link stepped out of her way to let her pass. The older woman also gave him a nod and a sweet smile when she passed him, and soon, she went down the stairs and into the washroom.

He sighed in relief, glad that the awkward tension was somewhat lifted. He went into the room to probably go to bed when he remembered that he hadn't fed Epona any dinner.

 _ _'Oh shoot, that's right!'__ Deciding to do that before going to bed, he was about to turn around when he saw something on the floor...

...His eyes widened, blushing at what he saw.

...On the floor, in front of Cremia's and Romani's cabinet, was a pair of __larger__ white cotton panties...complete with a little bow on top of the hem, just like Romani's.

 _ _'What the...what are these doing on the floor?'__ Link stared at the pair of women's underwear in confusion. __'They look too big to be Romani's, so...'__

Then a dreadful thought came to him...

 _ _'Wait...are...are these Cremia's? Did these come from her and Romani's cabinet? Was she...wait a minute...if these are a pair of her clean underwear that was near this cabinet, then that means...'__

Link blanched...

He gulped, a horrible realization dawning on him.

 _ _'...Cremia left them here...without realizing it...'__

...Which means she's off to the washroom without any underwear to put on...

...Link blushed tenfold.

 _ _'...Oh man.'__

Now, there are plenty of options he could do at this point.

Option One: He could catch up to Cremia to tell her that she left her underwear.

Option Two: He could...pick up her underwear and hand it to her while she's in the washroom...

Or Option Three: He could just not touch the underwear like the gentleman that he is, and wait until she's done bathing to tell her where they are...

Option One is obviously out because chances are that he was too late to catch up to her, thanks to him standing there looking at her underwear like a pervert(which he wasn't!) and that she's already in the tub with Romani.

Option Two...well, he had never touched a woman's undergarments before...and he would feel dirty if he did that. It's just the hero code, he can't do it, plain and simple.

Option Three...seems like the cowards way out...and that is one thing that Link is most definitely not by any means of the definition; a coward.

...But he's a gentleman too, and he'll be afraid that the two young ladies will get the wrong idea when he hands the underwear...

...Is he making too much of a big deal out of this?

Link kept looking down at the pair of panties...

"...I probably should feed Epona first and then I'll decide what to do."

Turning around so he can avert his attention away from Cremia's underwear, he straightened up and nodded resolutely.

"Yeah...that's what I'll do. I mean, that makes sense, right?"

Listening to the silence seem to have answered his question...

He took a deep breath and emitted a miserable groan, "...Screw my life."

Link then walked out of the room and down the stairs to prepare food for Epona, all the while ignoring the door to the washroom for now...

* * *

 ** **Well, that's the chapter! What do you all think? Was it funny? Does it still deserve a T rating? ...I hope so. D:****

 ** **But yeah, tell me what you all think in a review! Or you can fave and follow it, I don't care! 8D****

 ** **And don't worry, there is a plot here. Remember, it's a love triangle story! So in the meantime, you can all enjoy the chapters of Link, Romani, and Cremia's interactions with each other! ;D****

 ** **Anywho, I hope this was worth the wait! Thank you all for the reviews, follows and faves, I really enjoy them all! :)****

 ** **Keep on rocking everyone! ^_^****

 ** **-TSP****


	3. He Certainly Is Bold

****Okay, I found out that Romani doesn't ALWAYS talk in the third person, so...I'm just gonna tone it down a little bit. XP****

 ** **By the way, REMEMBER, this is sort of an AU where Link and Romani were 12 in the game and 15 in the story, as they'll be a (sad) flashback of Cremia and Romani when they were younger. Just letting you know that beforehand. XP****

 ** **And lastly, I hope the sexy situations aren't going to bother or offend anyone. The last thing I want to do is offend people. I learned that the hard way...anyways, the sexy stuff is just for humor purposes. I do HAVE a plot, everyone, so don't worry. I just hope you'll all enjoy this story! :O****

 ** **And now, without further ado, here's chapter three! :D****

* * *

While Link was contemplating what to do with the dreaded woman's underwear on the second floor, Cremia and Romani were getting undressed to get ready to bathe in the tub.

Taking their shoes off, Romani took her shirt off first, revealing the white bindings that are wrapped around her moderate bust. Her long vibrant red hair came through the collar of her shirt and it cascaded on her shoulders as she shook her head to adjust it.

She released a tired sigh, __'Man, Romani can't wait to relax in the tub!'__ Romani then unhooked her long skirt and let it dropped, revealing her long and beautifully toned legs, as well as the white cotton underwear that Link had the privilege to see.

Romani smiled cheekily at the thought. Although she was pretty embarrassed on how it actually happened, she actually wanted to tease the hero in some form or way just so she can get a rise out of him. Not only was Link dealing with hormones, but so was Romani. She can't help but fantasize about him when he works outside shirtless, whether he's shoveling hay, or carrying bottle-loads of milk onto the wagon. He was so... _ _lean__ and __chiseled__. She can even imagine him riding on Epona without his shirt on...

Cremia unhooked her long skirt first as well, revealing her long, even sexier toned and thicker legs, as well as her pair of white cotton underwear. She then grasped the bottom hem of her tight blouse and pulled the garment over her head, revealing her bindings as well, the cloth covering her larger and more fuller bosoms, the cloth holding them in place. Although they were a little tight on her chest, it was loose enough for her to breathe easier, and it showed as they bounced a bit when she took off the tight shirt. Her beautiful red hair was also cascading on her shoulders when she took off her blouse, shaking her head to adjust it as well, instantly framing her beautiful face. She plopped the shirt onto the floor and glanced at her half-naked younger sister next to her, who looked like she was daydreaming.

The older sister studied her with a raised brow. She knew that look on her little sister's face. It was the same look she gets when she's staring at Link from a distance...

"Romani, what are you thinking about?" Cremia asked with a smirk.

Romani, snapping out of her daze, turned to her sister with an anxious look, "Um, nothing!"

Cremia gave her an almost dubious look while she smirked, placing her hands on her gorgeous wide hips, "Really?"

"Y-Yeah!" Romani exclaimed as she stuttered, becoming flustered.

Cremia instantly felt guilty for teasing her. __'Aww...I really shouldn't be doing that to her. She has been pretty good lately controlling herself around Link.'__ She then smiled warmly, "Romani, if you're thinking about Link, then that's quite alright."

Romani blinked, her face red as she calmed down, "What? Really?"

Cremia giggled, "Of course! I didn't say you __couldn't__ think about him."

Romani looked at her older sister warily for a moment. "Oh..." she then smiled and giggled, "Okay! Thanks, Big Sis!"

Cremia laughed softly, "No worries, Romani. I can certainly see why you think he's attractive."

Romani's smile faded away a bit, her face looking puzzled. "You...do?"

The older sister froze. __'Oh dear...maybe I shouldn't have said that.'__ "Um...well, yes," she said, trying to keep her voice level. "He is quite the handsome boy for his age."

"Oh..." Romani said, her expression looking almost a little bothered by that statement, but thankfully for Cremia, she nodded with a happy smile afterward, "Yeah! He is quite handsome! Sexy even!"

Cremia gasped, "Romani!" she scolded her in shock.

Romani giggled, "Oh come on, Big Sis! Don't be a prude!"

Cremia pursed her lips, "I'm __not__ a prude."

Romani snickered, "Yeah, you're right, since you did walk in on him while he was bathing!"

The older sister scowled as her face went a little red, __'She will not let that go, will she?'__ "It was an accident!" she exclaimed...which technically on Link's side, it __was__ an accident.

Romani smirked, "I know! It's just fun to see you flustered, Big Sis!"

Cremia huffed and pursed her lips in agitation, crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

Romani giggled some more at her expression, "Hehe! Sorry, Romani will stop now!" her giggles soon quiet down, much to Cremia's relief, but the fifteen-year-old still smirked, "However, I do want to ask you something..."

Not liking the look on her sister's face, Cremia cautiously asked, "What would that be?"

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Romani started giggling again, "When you barged in, did you __see__ anything?"

...Cremia tried every bit of her will to not blush red like a tomato.

Feeling like she'll fail that challenge, she turned her back to Romani, her arms still crossed under her breasts as she raised her head in a defiant pose. "I'm __not__ telling you that, Romani."

Romani frowned, "What? Why not?"

"Because I will __not__ reveal any private information on Link. That wouldn't be the right thing to do, and I wouldn't want you to get any ideas. Plus, that's gossip, and I don't want you to be a gossiper." Cremia said firmly.

Romani pouted, "Aw, come on, Big Sis!"

"Nope."

Romani huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts. She then took a glance at her older sister's big, shapely round butt, which the back of her large cotton underwear was hugging her backside tightly.

 _ _'Man, Big Sis's butt is huge.'__ Romani then smirk mischievously, __'Hehe, I'll show her...'__

She went closer to her sister's posterior and raised her right hand to swiftly _**_**smack**_**_ the right side of her butt, making it jiggle a little bit.

"AH!" Cremia yelped, startled. She turned to her younger sister with a scowl. __"Romani__!" she said in shock, rubbing her sensitive fanny to ease away the sting.

Romani giggled, "Well, it's not Romani's fault you have a fat butt! Besides, that's what you get for not telling Romani the juicy details."

Cremia pursed her lips in an adorable way, letting her arms shoot straight down to her sides, clearly agitated. "I am __not__ telling you anything revealing about Link, young lady. And my __bottom__ is __not__ fat. "

Romani rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, you __are__ a prude."

Cremia flushed as she scowled, "Romani, I am __not__ a prude!"

The younger girl put her hands on her hips with a dubious expression on her face, "Really? Then why are you wearing granny panties?"

The older sister blinked, flushing a brighter red, "Th-They're not-" she quieted down to a whisper so Link couldn't hear, "They're __not__ granny panties!

Romani snickered, "Okay, whatever. All I know is that they cover up that fat booty of yours!"

Cremia glared at her sister with an irritated frown, "Romani, stop saying that I'm..." she looked down at herself self-consciously, the frown turning into a crestfallen one. "...that I'm fat..."

Romani's smirk then fades away, replacing it with a forlorn frown of her own as she remembered her older sister's insecurities of her very 'grown' attributes. __'Aww...maybe I should stop teasing Big Sis.'__ She reassured her sister. "Come on, Big Sis, you know I didn't mean it like that. I actually meant it as a compliment!"

"How can calling my rear 'fat' be a compliment?" Cremia muttered as she looked behind her, seeing her noticeable bubble of a butt.

"Big Sis, you __know__ your butt isn't fat. I'm just teasing you!" Romani assured her. "In fact, you're not fat in general! You're just big in the right places!"

Cremia blushed red, looking down at her large bust, which they were still in bindings. Even though the bindings were kind of loose, her breasts still felt like they would come out of the cloth anytime. She then sighed sullenly, "Romani...that doesn't make me feel any better."

Romani raised an eyebrow, "Why would it not make you feel better? That doesn't mean you're fat, it just means you're __thick__."

Still blushing, the older sister glanced back at the young girl, scowling.

The younger sister sighed, "Look, Big Sis, it's not bad at all that you got some extra meat on your body. That's considered pretty sexy in some guys eyes!"

"I know! I just..." she then felt self-conscious again and covered her clothed breasts with her arms. She sighed again, "Romani, it's just...sometimes I just want men to see me for who I am, not just for my looks."

 _ _'Actually, Link__ does __see me for who I am...'__ Cremia blushed a tiny bit when thinking that.

Romani frowned again, feeling sympathy for her older sister, __'Aww...poor Big Sis. This seems to go beyond just her looks. She__ has __been distant with guys ever since Anju and Kafei's wedding...'__ she then had a resolute look on her face. _ _'I can't let my Big Sis feel down! I need to cheer her up!'__ she then spoke out to her, "Big Sis...I may not be in your shoes, and I don't know what you're going through right now, but...just know that you're very beautiful! And you'll be able to find that right guy one day! Just know that! Also, keep praying to The Four Giants and remember what Papa always said, 'Never stop the hard workin', cause you'll be rewarded in the end!'"

Cremia looked at her with surprised blinking eyes. Touched, she smiled warmly at her sister. "Oh, Romani...thank you."

Romani gave her a sweet smile, "No problem. Just know Big Sis that you got it goin' on! Don't be afraid to shake that thang in front of the right guy!" she said as she shook her fanny to demonstrate.

Cremia pouted and blushed at that comment, but she chuckled afterward, "I'll keep that in mind." she said with a humorous roll of her eyes.

Romani giggled.

Cremia smiled at her sister. "You know Romani, you're a very beautiful girl as well. I don't want you to sell yourself short."

The younger girl blinked at the compliment and gave Cremia a grateful smile. "Thanks, Big Sis."

Cremia giggled as well, "I bet you look just like Mama when she was your age."

Romani beamed even more when hearing that. Their mother was so beautiful when they were younger. Cremia rivaled her mother's looks when she was alive at the time. She actually inherited her height from her dad, who was 5'10".

It really was a sad day for them when they passed away...

When Romani was ten and Cremia was fifteen, their mother – whose name was also Romani, the namesake of the younger sister - passed away from illness when an epidemic came from the swamp, where a wave of mosquitoes carried infections. Their mother, while delivering some milk to the Woodfall Swamp, was struck with it, and when she came back to the ranch, she was starting to act and feel a really ill as the days have gone by. Once she fainted on the floor, their father Donny, Cremia, and little Romani hurriedly carried Mama Romani through carriage over to Clock Town to get her to the doctors. The doctors diagnosed it as 'Swamp Flu' and she's been infected pretty badly, about thirty mosquito bites on her arms. They tried everything to get her temperature down, as they didn't invent the cure yet.

But soon, Mama Romani succumbed to her illness.

The sisters were devastated, especially their father. He felt like he was the one responsible, as he let her go on her way with the delivery, only to let her be severely sick. So much, that he went into deep depression. He didn't take better care of himself after that...so much that he became ill himself in the past months after their mother's passing...

Both girls remembered the conversation they had with him on his deathbed, the one Link is sleeping on now.

* * *

 _ _The two girls were downstairs sitting in their chairs at the dining table, waiting for the doctor upstairs to give them the report. It was early morning at night, possibly three o' clock. The doctor was working hard to see if he could help their father any way that he can.__

 _ _Cremia, at the age of fifteen, sat in her chair, her face impartial and her eyes were filled with concern for her father as she wrung her skirt in anxiety. Romani sat in her chair, arms crossed on the table with her head on them, looking quite tired from all the waiting. She herself was also worried for her father, and the waiting was taking a toll on her.__

 _ _Both girls sat in silence...__

 _ _It was then Romani looked up at her sister, her face showing concern, her chin supported on her crossed forearms. "I hope Papa is okay..." she said, her tone a little hopeful.__

 _ _Cremia looked up at her younger sister, an unsure look on her face. She had been telling Romani that everything would be okay through the whole night, but the doctor has been up there for hours...she's starting to run out of things to say to encourage her. "Don't worry, Romani. The doctor is trying the best he can..."__

 _ _Then, they heard the upstairs door opening, indicating that the doctor just came out of their room. The doctor carefully walked down the stairs, his frame slouching and carrying his medical kit by the handle.__

 _ _The sisters both stood up from their seats, anticipating what the doctor has to say.__

" _ _How is he?" Romani asked first.__

 _ _The doctor looked at them...__

 _ _His grave expression said it all.__

" _ _I've...done all I could do." The doctor said soberly.__

 _ _The sisters both looked at him in shock, which soon followed by despair.__

" _ _He hasn't succumbed to it yet." The doctor added quickly as he glanced upstairs and back the young girls. "I think it would be wise...to say your respects to him as of right now." The doctor frowned sadly at them. "I'm very sorry."__

 _ _The girls stood there very still, not knowing what to think about all of this. They froze there for a moment, the reality sinking in.__

 _ _Their father was going to die...leaving them all alone with no family.__

 _ _Romani was the first to dash up the stairs. Cremia snapped out of her shock and called out to her. "Romani!"__

 _ _Cremia then went up and followed after her sister up the stairs. She came into the room and froze once more.__

 _ _She saw that Romani was coming up to their father's bedside and stopped as she knelt next to him, grabbing his hand with both of her small ones.__

" _ _Papa, don't go!" Romani exclaimed as she squeezed his hand.__

 _ _Their father was sickly looking, skinny, and malnourished, groaning as he slowly turned his head slowly to his youngest daughter. "Little Romani...?" he rasped.__

" _ _Yes, Papa, it's me!" Romani said as her eyes were fogging up with tears.__

 _ _Cremia couldn't contain her tears any longer. She let them freely go down her cheeks as she sniffled and rushed over to her father. "Papa!" She knelt down next to Romani and used both her hands to grab his hand, the one that her younger sister was holding.__

 _ _Their father looked at his eldest daughter with sad eyes and rasped out her name. "Cremia..."__

 _ _The girls' tears were flowing down their faces. It was like losing their mother all over again...it was the most distress they've felt ever since she died. And now their father...__

 _ _He then groaned out. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Darlings...I...I failed as a husband, and a father."__

" _ _No Papa, you haven't!" exclaimed Cremia.__

" _ _That's right! We really love you, Papa! Please don't go!" Romani exclaimed also.__

 _ _Their father coughed. "Oh...oh Sweethearts...I...I guess my guilt was so great that I...I made myself sick..."__

 _ _Cremia squeezed his larger hand. "Papa, please stay with us! The ranch, you have to keep it going! Please, please don't leave us!"__

 _ _Their father's breathing was haggard and slow, as he laid there on his bed. He turned his head to Cremia. "Cremia Dear...I don't know...if I'm gonna make it."__

" _ _No! Don't say that! Just hang on!" Cremia cried out.__

 _ _Romani sniffled as the tears kept falling from her eyes. "Papa..."__

 _ _Their father looked at Romani and frowned poignantly. "Little Romani...I'm so sorry that I never got to see you grow up like your sister...please forgive me."__

 _ _It was then Romani broke out into sobs as she bowed her head in sorrow, her hands still on his. "I forgive you, Papa! I forgive you! Please just come back to us!"__

 _ _Donny was shedding tears. "I'm sorry Baby...I don't think I could, even if I tried...I'm just too weak."__

"No _ _!" Romani sobbed some more, her eyes filled to the brim with tears.__

 _ _Cremia's eyes were filled with tears as well, not wanting to see their father like this.__

 _ _Donny looked up at Cremia. "Cremia Dear...I taught you everything on the farm. From raising cattle to giving them birth...you...you need to watch over the ranch now."__

 _ _Cremia's eyes widened, "What?"__

" _ _You have," Donny coughed, voice hoarse. "You have enough experience...I...I have absolute faith in you." he coughed once more. "Take...Take good care of your sister...and...I'm...I'm so sorry again. I'm so sorry for these circumstances...I wish I could have done things differently...to help your Mama...now I'm...I'm gonna see her soon..."__

 _ _She should be angry at their father. He was leaving them to defend themselves. He was being selfish. She wanted to yell at him to stop being so stubborn and to come back to them, to the land of the living...but seeing her father's life slipping away with those sad eyes of his...with tears running down his face...__

 _ _They held something...they held certain emotions...one of them she thinks is shame, probably to himself...the other...hope?__

 _ _It was then their father spoke again, breaking out of Cremia's thoughts. "Cremia...I'm very sorry...please don't hate me...I wish I could come back to you all if I tried...but I did this to myself...it's too late for me. I mean it though...I have__ absolute __faith in you...you__ can __do this...for your Mama...for me...and for your sister. You're a grown woman now...you can make your decisions...and I'm__ proud __of both of you...my precious daughters..."__

 _ _Cremia looked at their father, unsure of how to reply to that, her eyes showing despair.__

" _ _Just...please forgive me, Cremia..." Donny's voice was getting weaker.__

 _ _Cremia stared at her father, emotions swirling inside of her. A little while ago, she felt betrayed for a moment. She felt almost angry. But now...she understood. She doesn't know why she understands, but from what she can see in her father's eyes...she truly did saw sorrow in them...it was like he was actually telling them in spirit that he__ is __sorry. He truly__ did __love them.__

 _ _She always wanted to manage the ranch when she was little...now, she realized in that moment, it was her time to do so...even though it was of horrible circumstances and she didn't feel like she was ready, she__ had __to do it. Their father was depending on them...on__ her _ _...__

 _ _Cremia held back a sob, "Papa...I'll take care of the ranch! I'll manage it for you and Mama! And..." she couldn't hold much longer and sobbed. "I forgive you!"__

 _ _Donny weakly smiled. "Thank you, Sweetheart. I'm...I'm glad...I...I know you can do it. Just...just never stop the hard workin', cause you'll be rewarded in the end..." he turned his attention to Romani. "Romani...you listen to your sister...she's gonna be in charge of the ranch from now on."__

 _ _Romani, with an anguished nod, whimpered and said softly, "Okay, Papa..."__

 _ _Their father kept smiling as he nodded. "Good...I...I love you Darlings...until then...please stay with me..."__

 _ _Cremia and Romani nodded, more tears coming down their faces. "W-We will, Papa...and we love you too," Cremia said softly as she sniffled.__

" _ _We do! We love you so much!" Romani said in distraught.__

 _ _Donny gazed at them with love and warmth. "I love you all so much as well...I love you both...'__

 _ _And it was that, they agonizingly wait for their father to pass...passed on from their lives, as they were left alone...with no family...__

 _ _They were now all alone, with only each other...__

* * *

The two sisters stood there as the memory of their father passing away was still fresh in their minds...

Cremia looked down and frowned. She understood...she really did...

She remembered the saying that their father had said to them whenever they need a boost from working. __'Never stop the hard workin', cause you'll be rewarded in the end!'__

And they have been working...they worked harder than they ever had before. Their ranch had been successful under Cremia's care, producing the best milk, cheese, and farm goods in the land Termina. They were rewarded with such praise and money and became almost celebrities in Clock Town. Boys and single men from the town certainly swarm around the beautiful sisters, the former asking Romani if she wanted to play games with them. Some of the teenage boys even asked out the sweet and cheerful redhead on a date. As for Cremia, the men would also ask her out on a date, as well as trying to help her out by carrying her things whenever she shops in the town. They would try anything to get close to the grown voluptuous redhead beauty, as they are all infatuated with her the most. But whenever some guys try to form relationships with them, the girls would always turn these offers down. With Romani, it was quite obvious, as she has a crush on Link, which the boys were intimidated by, seeing how toned and strong looking he was for his age. Of course, him being the hero of Termina was a sure competition killer. With Cremia, she just says she's not looking for any relationships right now.

The real reason for Cremia, however, was that even though she didn't want to date men as of right now, she was having conflicting feelings for a certain blonde haired boy...

Romani sighed solemnly, interrupting Cremia's thoughts as she looked up at her. The younger sister also looked up at her older sister. "Okay, enough of this sad thinking. Mama and Papa are looking down on us, and are happy for what we accomplished. So we should be happy too!" she said with a smile.

Cremia gazed at her sister in wonder, quite surprised at how mature she was acting. She smiled back at her sister and nodded. "Absolutely."

Romani nodded as well, the smile still on her face. "Now let's get in the tub before the hot water cools off!"

The older redhead giggled. "Sure thing!"

* * *

As soon as Link gave the horse feed to Epona in her feeder in the barn, he stayed with her until she finished. Once she did, he patted her goodnight and made his way back to the house. As soon he was was out the barn door, he paused for a moment to survey the field of Romani Ranch. The sky was setting a brilliant sunset, the sun almost dipping into the horizon, making it a beautiful and colorful sight. To think this land was almost doomed by a falling moon.

Admiring the scenery, he breathed in the almost night air, letting out a breath afterward. He remembered all the faces that he helped saved, from all the misery and despair that it was plagued because of the Mask of Majora. He saved all the people of this land, and now, he was living among them.

He also thought of the smiling and welcoming faces of Cremia and Romani, opening their home to him. Link was eternally grateful that they let him stay...

Link smiled at the thought of the sisters. Even though he left Hyrule, here in Termina, he just feels like...he has a connection with all the people here. He really felt appreciated, he felt loved, he felt...happy.

He loved everyone...and he was glad to stay here.

 _ _'Yeah...I made the right decision.'__ With a content nod and warmer smile, he made his way to the sisters home.

Once he reached the door and closed it behind him, Link went over to the stairs, passing the washroom door...until he stopped when he reached the first step...

...The __underwear.__..

Link had an impassive look on his face. __'Crap...that's right.'__

Actually, he hasn't forgotten...in fact, now that he thought about it, he really should have told Cremia before he fed Epona...instead, he went and ran away from the problem with his tail between his legs...

Link shook his head. "I'm not a coward..." he muttered.

 _ ** _ **'Then why didn't you bring the underwear to Cremia?'**_**_ his conscience asked him.

 _ _'Because I don't want to carry a woman's underwear in my hand! It's...wrong!'__ he argued in his head.

 ** _ **'No it isn't. It's just fabric. Besides, they're clean. So what's the problem?'**_**

 _ _'It's just__ fabric _ _!? That's where it hugs her...'__

 ** _ **'...Hugs her...? Go on...'**_**

 _ _'...A-Anyways, they're Cremia's underwear! I can't carry them, it's just...weird!'__

 ** _ **'Well, you can't just let her walk around with any underwear on.'**_**

 _ _'Ugh, I know, I know...but...I just...I just don't want her to think I'm some kind of...some kind of...'__

 ** _ **'...Pervert?'**_**

 _ _'...Gee, that's putting it mildly.'__

 ** _ **'Well, that's the term, isn't it?'**_**

 _ _'Look, I just don't want her to think of me differently. She and Romani opened their home for me and I don't want to ruin their trust. I said I wouldn't do anything to Cremia and Romani and I__ meant __it!'__

 _ ** _ **'...Link...it's just UNDERWEAR...it doesn't have ANY feelings...it's an object. How could just simply**_**_ ** **handing**** ** _ _ **her underwear ruin EVERYTHING? If anything, I think it would HELP your relationship with one of them! I mean, you don't want her to sleep without any underwear on, do you?**__**

 _ _'…Well, no, but...'__

 ** _ **'I mean, this isn't just cowardice, but now you're being lazy also.'**_**

 _ _'Hey! No I'm not! I'm not a coward or lazy!'__

 ** _ **'Well then, go upstairs, get her underwear, and give it to her before she finds out that she doesn't have any!'**_**

 _ _'...I just realized that I'm talking to my own head.'__

 ** _ **'Technically, your thinking to yourself. And this 'head' here is giving you some common sense. Now go! Underwear, Cremia, now!'**_**

 _ _'…That sounds really dirty-'__

 ** _ **'GO!'**_**

Link shook his head and mutters to himself. "Man, it's official; I __am__ crazy." And with that, he went up the stairs to their room. When entering their bedroom, he comes across his obstacle...

The __dreaded__ underwear that's on the floor...

Link gulped. He crept forward to the spot where the underwear was plopped down, his face a little flushed. Once he was now a foot away from the pair of panties, he stared down at them.

Upon closer inspection, they actually looked...frilly. Complete with the red bow on the front like Romani's, there were frills on each side of the hems and on the waistband...they were almost cute and girly looking for a grown woman like Cremia.

Once again, Link shook his head to clear away any weird thoughts. He took a deep breath and thought to himself. __'Okay...there they are...like you said to your...um, self...you can suck it up, pick them up, and give them to Cremia. Yeah...and when you do get to the washroom door with the underwear in your...hand, you can...knock on it, with the__ other __hand...tell her that she left them, give them to her, and then she'll...she'll...'__

Suddenly, Link blinked.

 _ _'...She'll understand...like she always does...'__

...He stood there, contemplating what he just thought.

 _ _'...When has Cremia__ ever __been mad at me?'__

After thinking for a couple of seconds, he came up with the answer...

Never.

She had never been mad at Link over anything, even through all those three years...so how does a simple task as picking up a pair of panties and giving them to her gonna change anything?

...It wasn't. Cause Cremia was a very sweet, kind, and __understanding__ woman...he __knew__ her, along with Romani...

And more importantly, she __trusts__ him. She knows him and knows that he would __never__ do anything to jeopardize their relationship...

"...Wow...I really shouldn't have been so worried." Link said to himself as he still stared at the underwear.

...A couple of seconds passed...until he crouched and in one fell swoop, grabbed the panties with his right hand.

...Link did blush a little bit. But all in all, he did felt... _ _kind of__ confident in doing this task.

 _ _'Huh...that really wasn't so bad.'__

...Now, he has to bring them down to the washroom.

He stood up a little slowly, trying not to think about how really __soft__ they feel in his right hand.

 _ _'No no!__ No _ _!__ __Don't be thinking these things like some weird freak! You have a duty! You need to bring these to Cremia! So no dirty thoughts about undergarments and keep marching forward! Now! Go, go!'__

The underwear crumbled up in his right hand(which was shaking by the way, as well as his whole being), he turned around and marched out the room.

He __has__ confidence. He __is__ brave. He __can__ do this! He, is not, a __coward__!

Before he knows it, he's downstairs and is in front of the washroom door.

His heart was racing...he took a deep breath and let it out through his nose...his hand that was holding the underwear relaxed slightly...

 _ _'Okay...you...can DO this. She'll understand...and she'll be grateful that you did this for her...cause she__ trusts __you...'__

…He took another deep breath and let it out through his nose...

...Maybe he should close his eyes and just...knock on the door.

 _ _'Yeah...that's what I'll do.'__

And so, with his eyes closed tightly shut, he raised his left hand, forming it into a fist...and prepared to knock on the door.

However...thanks to Link closing his eyes, he didn't notice the door's silent opening.

And with that, Link knocked on the door...

...Only to not hit wood...

 ** _ **BOING-BOING!**_**

"AH!" he heard a feminine voice called out.

...Link's knuckles hit something...soft...something that was __not__ a wooden door.

"L-Link!?"

Startled, he opened his eyes...

…and widened them in shock.

There in front of him...was Cremia, wrapped in a white towel, hugging her curvaceous figure like a second skin.

Her hair was tied up in a bun, so her long hair won't be soaked and wet from the water. Her beautiful face was of shock as well, her pretty eyes blinking in a dumbfounded way.

But what got Link's attention, even more, was that the towel she wrapped around herself couldn't contain the top part of her large breasts, which it squished them back and showed a good amount of her cleavage.

He also noticed that Cremia was clutching onto the top of her right breast with her left hand...almost as if she had been struck...

…Oh no...

Now Link blanched as he realized what he has just done.

...He knocked on one of Cremia's boobs.

"Link? What's Grasshopper doing there? Is that you, Grasshopper?" asked the younger voice of Romani from behind her.

Link broke out of his stupor and quickly blurted out in a panic. "I-I'm so sorry! I was just-I was-your, um..." he lifted the underwear in his right hand to Cremia. "H-Here! You left this in our room! I-I mean, __your__ room! Both of you and Romani's room! I just sleep there! NO! I meant in my __own__ bed! I-I'm so sorry again! T-The door-it-I-I thought it was-well-I thought it was closed! I-I didn't-I mean, I closed my eyes-because-because-be...cause..." Link gulped. "...H-HERE!" he lightly tossed it upward to Cremia and just __bailed.__

He climbed up the stairs, rushing up to them, only to accidentally miss some steps and fell on them. He did this not once, but TWO times. Once he reached the room up top, he went inside, closed the door, rushed to his bed, and plopped face first onto his pillow...

 _ _'...Well...that was a__ success...' he thought with dreadful sarcasm.

* * *

Cremia stood there as she stared at the stairs that Link fumbled on, baffled at what just occurred. She caught the thing that Link tossed up to her, a piece of fabric of some kind. Wondering what he actually gave her, she carried it in both of her hands to observe what she has.

Her eyes slightly widen.

 _ _'Oh! T-...These are-'__

"What happened Big Sis? I heard Grasshopper a while ago. Why was he stammering like that?" Romani asked. She was also wearing a towel wrapped around her figure with her hair being tied into a bun.

Cremia turned around, but not before closing the door. Once she did, she fully faced her younger sister. "U-Um..."

Romani then gazed down at what was in her hands. "...Huh? Hey, that's your underwear! I thought you said you've forgotten it?"

"I...I did." Cremia answered, blinking in perplexity.

The girl pursed her lips as she hummed in thought. It was then she put two and two together as she blinked at her sister. "Wait...did Grasshopper __gave__ you your underwear?"

"...U-Um..."

Romani looked at her with a confused expression, waiting for some form of answer.

Cremia looked at her younger sister and could only say one thing in uncertainty. "...Yes?"

The young girl raised a peculiar eyebrow. "Really?"

"...Y-Yes?"

Romani stood there for a second, before glancing at the floor and putting a hand on her chin. "Hmm..."

Cremia was getting anxious at her younger sister's sudden change in demeanor.

Then a thought came to her.

 _ _'Wait...oh no. Please don't tell me she actually did notice Link accidentally knocking on my-'__

"Hm."

"W-What?" Cremia said as she stuttered nervously.

Romani glanced up and said, "Oh nothing. I just didn't think Grasshopper would be so...well, __bold.__.."

The older sister froze. "B-Bold?"

Romani shrugged, "Well, yeah. I mean, we already know that he's a brave guy, but handling your underwear seems kind of like the next step, you know?"

Cremia blinked at what she said. "Oh..." she let out a breath that she didn't know she had. "U-Um..." __'Oh thank goodness. I don't want her to feel jealous if she did see what Link did...'__ she shook her head. __'Oh stop it! It was an accident!'__ She continued the conversation at hand. "W-What do you mean?"

The young girl giggled and said. "Come on Big Sis, we both know how chivalrous he is! I mean, I'm not saying he's a pervert, but knowing that he can carry ladies underwear is pretty impressive."

Cremia looked at her sister oddly. "So...you're impressed that...he can carry women's underwear?"

She nodded with a smirk. "Yeah. It means he's manlier than we thought!"

Cremia thought about what she said there. __'Well...I already thought he was manly to begin with...'__ Of course, she didn't want to say that out loud.

She did, however, say. "I don't think carrying a ladies underwear is considered manly."

"Hey, he's probably thinking of guy stuff when he touched yours. But he didn't do anything weird with it. I think that would be why he was stuttering there a bit." Romani giggled. "Oh, he's so cute! I wish I'd seen his face!"

"Uh...yeah, that's...that's what happened," Cremia said a little shakily, hoping and praying her tone was believable enough.

Looking at her older sister and how she was reacting, Romani twisted her lips in thought. __'I wonder what's getting her so nervous?'__ As if she figured it out, she thought in a panic. __'Oh no! She must think Link is some sort of pervert! I got to tell her that's not the case!'__ "Big Sis, don't worry, Grasshopper is not like that. I mean, he views you like a big sister!" she finished with a sweet smile.

Cremia blinked. "W-What?"

"Yeah! He views you as family! There's no way he would try to do anything to you! I mean, he would've tried to do something to you those three years ago, but he didn't!"

 _ _'...Oh! She...she thought I didn't trust Link...wait, he views me as a big sister?'__ "He...views me as a big sister?"

"Absolutely! Grasshopper and I are the same age, and you take care of us! Heck, you can even be his mom!"

 _ _'...Thank you, Romani, that was...comforting.'__ Granted, Cremia already knew that Link would never do anything to make advances on her. She trusts him too much. However, she did hope that Romani was just being naive when saying that, and Link actually does hold some interest in the older woman. Cremia does wish that someday along the line, she and Link would be more than just co-workers...she just hopes he's not freaked out by her interest in him. That would be devastating to their relationship. And she doesn't want to ruin what they already have anytime soon.

So, she has to wait for the right time...but when will that be?

"Big Sis?"

Cremia snapped out of her thoughts and saw that Romani looked concerned.

 _ _'Oh dear. Okay, act the part.'__ Cremia thought as she smiled sincerely. "You're right, Romani. He would absolutely __never__ try anything to not only me but to you as well."

Romani smiled at her response, seemingly convinced. "Great! Don't worry, Grasshopper is a really good guy! I mean, he saved the whole world, for goodness sake!" However, her smile disappeared as she pouted when looking down, mumbling. "Although, it's not fair..."

Cremia blinked at her in curiosity. "What's not fair?"

The girl glanced up in surprise. "Oh! W-Well..." she smiled a little sheepishly. "I kind of...well, wanted to...well, he gave your underwear to you and...well...I would've loved it if he gave it to me so I could...you know, tease him..."

Cremia just stared at her with blinking eyes, until she frowned. "Romani...don't harass the boy."

Romani laughed anxiously, "Aw come on! What can I say? He's adorable!"

Cremia raised a disapproving brow.

The girl winced. "W-Well, enough standing around! We need to get dressed and go to bed!" Romani said as she dashed to her nightgown that was on the floor, hoping that's the end of that.

Thankfully for her, it was as Cremia rolled her eyes with a smile. __'She'll definitely be a good manager someday.'__ "Sure thing."

And with that, they dried themselves off and got dressed in their nightwear.

While they were getting dressed, Cremia thought back at Link accidentally bonking her on the boob.

Again, she knew it was an accident; she could see that Link was just trying to knock on the door. She could see that he was closing his eyes while doing, which led her to believe that he was extremely nervous.

She was also very thankful that Romani didn't see that spectacle. She was focusing on wrapping her towel around herself at that time. Besides, Cremia had her back facing her, so she wouldn't see what was going on in the front. And Link would __never__ try to make advances like that. She knows him too well.

She was thinking that after she gets dressed, she'll check up on him. Excluding that awkward moment, Link certainly did look quite bashful, and after what he did unintentionally, it probably only fueled his embarrassment.

 _ _'Poor little guy.'__ Cremia frowned as she slipped on her old nightgown. __'My goodness, things have been really awkward today. Not only for me but for him as well. And Romani to an extent.'__

...However, she couldn't help but give out a small smile. __'Although, it was really sweet of him to do that though...and it__ was __pretty brave, now that I think about it.'__ Her smile then turned warm as she quietly giggled.

 _ _'He certainly__ is __my little hero...'__

* * *

 ** **And stopping right here! I was gonna write more, but I thought, "Nah, that ending line sounded like a good place to stop.". So, there you go! XD The next chapter will be Cremia once again comforting Link to not feel bad before they all go to bed, as well as another day on the ranch! Who knows? We might get to see the other characters of Termina! :D I do plan for them to go to other places, such as Woodfall, Great Bay, and of course, Clock Town! ;D So everyone, be hyped! XD****

 ** **But anyways, now with some news! Just to let you all know, I kind of got a new job! I work around Monday through Friday! Got my first paycheck and everything! :D So I'll be kind of busy through the weeks, but I'll still have time to write, don't you worry! ;D****

 ** **Anywho, tell me what you think of the chapter! Is it hilarious? Is it touching? Is it...uh, hilarious? Please tell me! I love to hear what you all think of this story! You can review, as well as follow and fave if you want! :)****

 ** **I'll see y'all later! Keep on rocking everybody! ^_^****

 ** **-TSP****


	4. Yep, He's Bold

**Sorry for the long wait and for the extremely short chapter, people! I was writing and doing my studying on the side! Also, I have somewhat of a block on what I should write in a scene, as well as what to do next, but I think I got it all settled! Don't worry, things will get going in the next chapter! Count on it! ;)**

* * *

 _'I'm dirt...I'm such...DIRT.'_

Link would _not_ let that embarrassing moment downstairs go.

The Hero was laying in his bed, under his covers, as he stares at the wall, almost in a fetal position. He just couldn't sleep the shame away. It was still there, taunting him.

 _'I can't believe I've done that...well, granted, it was an accident, but still...I just hope Cremia doesn't think I did it on purpose! ...Oh no...what if she thinks I'm a pervert?'_ Link blanched as his eyes seem to shrink in dread. ' _Oh Goddesses, what have I done!? I'm so_ stupid _! I basically broke her trust! CRAP!'_ he whimpered pitifully.

 _'What was I_ thinking!?' Not thinking of an answer, he scowled. _'Nothing! I was thinking of nothing when I...knocked on the door...'_ Link's expression softened a bit as he thought about what he did back there. _'...Actually, it_ was _an accident...maybe she thought it was too. If Cremia is anything, she's understanding...I hope. It's just...I've NEVER done that to a woman before.'_

Link blushed as he thought about it. _'Well, it isn't like I grabbed a handful or anything. I mean, I just knocked on her breast...'_

His mind was silent for a moment.

 _'And...if I_ accidentally did _grab her breast,_ BY ACCIDENT _...it-it would've been...b-been...'_

. . . . .

 _'…soft...very...very soft...'_

 _. . . . ._

 _'...Oh no...I'm a pervert...the Hero of Time and Termina...is a_ pervert _...how am I going to live with myself knowing that I'm a PERVERT?'_ Link thought in absolute wide-eyed shame

 _ **'Oh, stop being a pansy. You're not a pervert. You're a growing teenage boy with suppressed hormonal feelings.'**_

Link frowned. _'You! You're the reason I'm in this predicament!'_

 _ **'…So...**_ **you're** ** _the reason that you accidentally bonked on Cremia's boob?'_**

 _'...Oh, right. You're my conscience. Okay, look, either way, I am NOT listening to...whatever part of my mind this is right now...wow, I'm actually doing this again, aren't I?'_

 _ **'Looks like it. But seriously, as your**_ **conscience** _ **, I'm telling you that she's not going to hate you forever.'**_

 _'Oh, so what, she'll hate me_ now _for a good while?'_

 _ **'Oh Link, grow a pair. She's**_ **not** ** _going to hate you. You've known her for like, what, three years now? You would've already tried something with her, but you, being the gentleman that you are, didn't.'_**

 _'...Well...'_

 _ **'Which really, you should give yourself some credit. She is one**_ **sexy** ** _woman. I mean, she was a beautiful knockout when she was seventeen, but_ DAYUM _, she grew_ very _nicely in those last three years. And Romani ain't that bad looking AT ALL either.'_**

Link was silent but flushed at what his conscience was saying as of now.

" _ **And while we're on the subject of Cremia, how did her bust grow THAT BIG? It has to be that cheese and milk diet they always have...even Romani has a nice bust. Not as big as her sister's but pretty nice looking for her age. They all look in GREAT shape too. They must exercise all that fat from eating that milk and cheese when they work on the ranch...hmm...maybe that's where all the fat goes...**_

The Hero just laid there, his face becoming redder.

 _ **'Actually, not only do they have nice breasts, but they got great posteriors, especially Cremia. Romani though is definitely getting there in the bottom department. Not too big, but just the right size. But Cremia, WOOOO...I got to say, WOW. I bet you can get hypnotized by that thing, especially with those hips of hers. Her long skirts really don't hide it all that well, though...eh, I guess it can't be helped. Really would love to see those legs too. I really wish you would've looked down so we can take a look at them. Man, you know, she IS pretty thick...in a good way. Whatever she's been doing out on the ranch, it's working WONDERS for her figure. Must be all that eating and hard work they do. You know, I wonder if Romani will surpass her big sister some-'**_

 _'Please...PLEASE...just...for the love of humanity...stop making me think this stuff. This isn't making my situation any better.'_

 _ **'...Okay, whatever.'**_

It was silent for a while...

 _ **'...You know, she really isn't gonna hate you.'**_

Link sighed. _'...Yeah...I don't think she will...she'll just pity me actually.'_

 _ **'Well, either way, they'll be coming up here any moment now, dressed in their nightgowns...that look too short for them-'**_

" _Please don't.'_ Link thought tiredly. _'I just...I just want to go to sleep.'_

 _ **'You're not gonna say goodnight to them?'**_

 _'I don't know if I could face Cremia. Romani, maybe, since I don't think she...saw what I accidentally did.'_

 _ **'...You make things too complicated.'**_

Link pouted. _'Oh hush. You're just a part of my conscience. You don't control me.'_

 ** _'...Let_ us _think about you just said there for a moment.'_**

 _'...I-I mean-I don't really-I mean-of course you_ -I _can_...control _my-...um...'_

...Link groaned.

 _'I just want to sleep.'_

 _ **'...Okay. Whatever you say. Just don't feel depressed about it.'**_

And with that, the internal debate is over.

 _'...I really am crazy.'_ Link thought in slight disbelief as he shook his head. _'Maybe living with two beautiful women for three years really_ is _getting to me...'_

Speaking of the two young women, the door to their room opened as he heard Romani come in first.

"We're here, Grasshopper!" she said in a chipper fashion.

"Romani, you don't have to announce it to him. He could be sleeping." said the soft firm voice of Cremia,

Link tensed. Romani and Cremia just now entered the bedroom...but so far, Romani sounded happy as always. She didn't sound disappointed one bit, and as for Cremia...well, he had to see what her expression is, which he had to have the 'courage' to do so after that debacle. And dang it, he has c _ourage_!

He decided to pretend that he just woke up from sleeping. "Mmph...w-what now?" he said 'sleepily', turning over. He could see the women in their attires; Romani wearing a white flowing nightgown that stops to her knees, and Cremia who is wearing what looked like to be a tighter, smaller version of the white nightgown that Romani is wearing. It appeared to hug the older woman's curves a lot more, and it also stopped to her knees as well.

Even though they do look cute in them(actually, Cremia's looked sexy while Romani's looked just plain cute), he wasn't affected by it, oddly enough. Sure, they look quite attractive in them, but he's seen them in those clothes too many times to have a rise out of him...although the first time he saw them with their nightgowns on, he couldn't get it off his mind for a week.

"Oh goodness, see Romani? You woke him up." Cremia softly scolded Romani.

"Oh! Sorry, Grasshopper!" Romani apologized with a wince.

Link chuckled. "No problem." He took a quick glance at Cremia to what her expression was when she mentioned him.

However, what he saw was that Cremia looked at him with a soft smile.

The Hero blinked. _'Oh...she doesn't look mad at all.'_

 _ **'See? Told ya.'**_

Shaking his head, he added, "Well, um, I guess I'll get back to bed. Night girls!" he then turned on his side again, his back facing away from them.

He heard Romani giggled. "Don't think we know what you did, Grasshopper!"

Link's eyes went bug-eyed with shock, as he turned over to look at Romani. "Wha-huh!?"

"R-Romani!" Cremia said in alarm. "Let Link sleep! H-He doesn't have to _know_ how bold he was on _passing the underwear_ to me!"

Now Link looked confused, which was evident as he blinked again.

"Aww, come on, Big Sis! I was only complimenting him! Why do you get to ruin that!?" Romani said with a pout.

"Romani, he's suffered enough embarrassment for today. Let him sleep. In fact, go to bed right now. Link and I have a delivery tomorrow, and you have to take care of the ranch until then." Cremia told her sister in a soft, but commanding tone.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh!" Romani raised her hands in defeat. She then mumbled, "Spoilsport." Glancing back at Link, she smiled. "Sorry again for waking you up, Grasshopper!" Romani apologized before she went to her bed at the left side of the room, jumping on it bottom first.

Link saw that her moderate sized breasts bounced a bit as she lands on her bed, her pretty legs cutely hanging off the edge as she tucked them under the covers. His heartbeat skipped a beat as he almost thought he saw another brief glimpse of her under-

 _'Stop.'_

"U-uh, it's no problem, Romani." Link struggled to say. "G-Good night girls!" He turned back on his side, his back facing away from them.

"Night Grasshopper!" said Romani.

"Goodnight Link!" Cremia said as well, which startled him a bit.

"N-Night!" Link told them. He heard the rustling of their covers, each of them settling into their beds.

 _'Huh...well that wasn't that too bad.'_ thought Link, a little relieved that that went by smoothly. _'Cremia wasn't upset whatsoever.'_

 _ **'See? What did I tell ya?'**_

 _'Yeah...I wonder what Cremia was saying though about what Romani was referring to. ...Did Cremia said that I was bold on carrying her underwear to her?'_

 _ **'Yeah, that was weird. But hey, it shows that Romani didn't see you bonking on her older sister's boob.'**_

 _'Huh...yeah...so...I guess Cremia's not mad?'_

 _ **'Like I said, she understands you. Besides, it's not like you groped those big, beautiful, full-'**_

 _'OKAY, going to bed!'_

And that's what Link did...

* * *

Cremia laid there on her bed comfortably...however, she hadn't drifted off to sleep. A feeling gnawed at her, and it involved Link.

 _'I hope he doesn't feel bad about what he did. I tried to give him a subtle hint that it was alright...'_ she pursed her lips, _'Did he caught it?'_ she leaned up on the mattress and glanced back at Link's bed. It was dark in their room, the only light available being the moonlight streaming through the window. The hour was probably close to ten o'clock she would presume. She sees that he's still in his bed, probably sound asleep by now. She glanced at her sister over at her bed as she hears her gentle snores, indicating that she's asleep as well.

Looking back at Link, she had a thoughtful look on her face. _'Oh darn it! Now this is gonna bother me to no end! I can't go to sleep wondering, we have a delivery tomorrow! I could just wait and reassure him tomorrow when we ride off to Clock Town, but...ugh, I don't think I would've gotten any sleep at all! I don't think I can wait that long! And I really need the rest!'_

Cremia sat up, still keeping her eyes on Link's bed. It's true, she'd been wide awake ever since she hit the bed, worrying about the young Hero. It really shouldn't bother her; she knows it was an accident...but Link didn't know that. And seeing Link's face and how he felt so embarrassed...she couldn't help but feel bad for the poor young man.

She frowned in the dark and reached a decision. _'Okay. I can't let this bother me. I need to assure Link that it's all okay and that he shouldn't be embarrassed. Then I'll get some good nights sleep and not worry about it.'_

Nodding to that, she ever so quietly took the covers off of herself, put her feet quietly on the floor softly, and stood up. Making sure not to wake up her sister, she took careful steps to sneak past her. Gracefully and silently, she walked over to Link's bed. She could hear the soft snores coming from him as well, making him sound almost adorable...

She shook her head, getting that thought out of her head. _'Come on, be serious here!'_

Stopping at the side of Link's bed, she bent over to Link's laying form, presenting a little bit of cleavage as she leans. Her hand almost touched his shoulder, but paused. She stood there, bent and leaned over, and was about to wake up Link from his slumber to tell him something that could wait until tomorrow. It was absurd, to say the least, but it nagged her personally. Plus, she's already gotten this far, so she might as well do this.

Sighing through her nose, she proceeds to try to tap his shoulder...when Link suddenly snorted. Startled, Cremia retracted her hand away from Link, still bent over. The Hero groaned sleepily, his eyes closed as he turned on his back and onto his left side, facing Cremia. His right hand was raised as he turned over, however, but it dropped lazily down...

...on top of Cremia's left breast.

Cremia held in a gasp as her eyes widened in shock. Link's calloused hand was right on top of her soft, large mound...

Link, seemingly out of it with his eyes still closed, was curious about what this foreign sensation he's feeling. It felt warm and soft...what was this? To further fuel his curiosity, he gave it a squeeze.

The older woman gave out a pained but quiet whine, blushing a beet red at Link's boldness. Amazingly enough, it didn't wake up Romani...but it woke up Link. The young man, hearing the sound, opened his tired eyes slowly...

"Huh...?"

The room was pitch black, save for the moonlight shining in the room, so he could make out a silhouette. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw what he grabbed onto...his eyes instantly widened in shock as he froze. Close up, he recognized the silhouette and who was in front of him...as well as realizing what it is that he has a handful of.

…Link's mouth dropped.

Everything went quiet...

Cremia could see that he has woken up, but his hand was still on her breast. She cringed, Link's hand still holding her mound firmly in his grasp.

"Um...L-Link?" Cremia whispered timidly, trying to ignore the pain and sensation that's going through her body. She never had this situation happen to her before...well, except with her sister, but she does it out of jest. This is a _man_ that's gotten a hold of her!

Snapping out of his shock, he quickly retracted his hand away from her boob and sat up in a flash. Instant anxiety was plastered on his face as he looked frightened beyond recognition, raising his hands up in defense, probably flushing so red he could rival a tomato. He hasn't said anything as of yet, although he was making tiny quiet panicked whimpers.

Cremia winced at the release of his hand off her breast, and quickly, cause she feels like he'll start blubbering out a lot of apologies, clamped a hand on his mouth as she knelt down on one knee to balance herself. Link eyes widened as he felt her soft hand on his lips.

The older woman put a finger to her lips, and whispered to him, "Link. Do not, make a sound."

 _'Well, it's now or never. You come this far.'_ Cremia thought. She sighed, but not too loudly, and whispered once more, "Before you say anything, I am not mad at what you just did."

Link blinked.

Realizing how that sounded, Cremia rephrased what she said, "I-I mean...I _know_ it was an accident. A-A-And..." At this point, she felt really stupid for even coming over here. Now she made the poor boy even more spastic. She was silent for a moment until she breathed through her nose and let out a sigh through her mouth. "Link, look, I'm not mad. Don't panic. I know you're a good young man, and...I really am glad you decided to stay with us."

 _'Wait, where did that come from?'_ Cremia blinked in a query as she wondered that, but deciding to keep going, she also said, "I know you're very gentleman-like, and I will _never_ think anything less of you. I _trust_ you, and I think..." she almost let her feelings slip, but she collected herself and finished by saying, "I think you don't give yourself too much credit. You're a very...brave, kind, and considerate young man, and..."

 _'Oh dear, don't say anything else. Don't, say,_ anything, **else** _!'_

"...and I just wanted to tell you that!" she whispered the last one a little loudly.

Romani snorted in her bed. Cremia turned her head in surprise to look at her sister's direction, her hand still on Link's mouth. Romani stirred in her sleep but didn't get up, mumbling incoherently as she dozes off once again. Sighing in relief, Cremia turned back to Link whispering, "Yes...I just...want to reassure you on that. That-that's all..."

Link blinked again dumbfounded.

"I'm...I'm going to let go of your mouth now. Don't panic..." Cremia said as she slowly let her hand off of his mouth.

Link just sat there as he blinked, his mouth opened a little in flabbergast. Cremia blushed a bit. _'Oh goodness...I just made this awkward, did I?'_

It was then Link began to whisper back to the older woman, "O...Okay. I'm-I'm-" he gulped. "...I'm glad...thank you, Cremia."

Cremia felt a little self-assured on that answer...a little. Smiling sweetly, she nodded and said in a bashful tone, "Um...I'll just...go to bed now. Again, I just wanted to reassure and tell you that."

Link's nervous facial expression softened. "Uh..." feeling like this whole situation has been lifted off of them, he relaxed and gave her a comforting smile. "O-Okay then...t-thank you again, Cremia."

Her smile brightened. "No problem, Link. And, um...thank you for bringing my...um...my undergarments," she said with a brighter shade of red.

 _'I might as well just say this.'_

Cremia also added, "It was very manly of you."

Link looked greatly confused and surprised. "Wha-what? Manly? Uh...how can me carrying your...w-well, how can that be manly?"

The older woman smiled sheepishly as shrugged. "I don't know. It just sounded right at the time."

"Oh..." Link quietly chuckled. "Well...thanks, Cremia."

Cremia nodded with one last smile. "Absolutely." She stood up and smooth out her nightgown. "Well, have a good nights rest, Link. We have a delivery tomorrow." She said with a cute wink. She turned around and went back to her bed.

* * *

Link didn't know what just happened...but he was glad it did.

 _'...Wait, let me rephrased that.'_

 _ **'Too late, you just thought it.'**_

Link just ignored the unknown voice in his head and got back into his covers. He was about to drift back to sleep when he caught a glimpse of Cremia and her noticeable derriere when she climbed into bed. The Hero almost instantly turned over to his right side, his face apprehensive.

 _ **'...I saw that.'**_

 _'...I'm going to bed now.'_

 _ **'Before you do, do you feel better now that Cremia isn't mad at you?'**_

 _'...Yeah. A lot better than before.'_

 _ **'Good. Like I said, I told ya so.'**_

 _'I know.'_

 _ **'I do have to ask though, how did it feel copping Cremia's breast? Was it everything you imagine and more?'**_

 _'…I'm not going to answer that.'_

 _ **'Oh, come on. Man to man, how did it feel?'**_

 _'You know, I'm beginning to think you're not my conscience.'_

 _ **'Hmm...maybe I'm not.'**_

 _'...Huh?'_

 _ **'Get some rest. You'll be needing it. And I'll be here when you need me.'**_

 _'...O...kay...?'_

Not really understanding what just happened _again_ , he decided that he was just tired and went back to sleep.

Tomorrow is another day, after all.

* * *

 **Alrighty! That's the chapter! I sure hope this story still deserves a T rating! ^^;**

 **Also, can you all guess who the conscience _really_ is? ;D**

 **Anyway, again, I'm sorry for the short chapter here, but it's just to let you all know I'm still writing this story! So no worries! :D**

 **So yeah, this will likely be a silly little ecchi comedy type deal as you can see. But I'm not going to keep doing this all the time! Just when it calls for it. Seriously though, I hope I'm not offending anyone with all this sexy stuff. This is just for comedy purposes, and I just like to torture Link, so don't judge me. XP**

 **Either way, what do you all think of this, um...silly chapter? Is it funny? I like to know! Give me a review if you can! :D Or you can follow and fave! Either one is fine! ^_^**

 **Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all later! Keep on rocking! :)**

 **-TSP**


End file.
